There and Back again
by turkeysub806
Summary: It is now Junior year and the girls have just gotten back to school, they know it is going to be an interesting year but they never expected what was about to come. Boys, Girls, missions and pranks. Cammie/Zach
1. the mission

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

So it is now the start of a new school year. Last semester went by quite slowly and sadly I didn't see Zach or any other Blackthorne Boys for that matter. I wasn't the only one bummed out by that, Bex, Lix and even Macey were sad. Through the holidays we spent heaps of time together Macey even got herself a new guy for eye candy, she says he is dark, tall and handsome, and a complete mystery. When we asked what she meant by that she just shrugged saying he didn't talk much about his personal life. Can anyone say suss much?

Anyway so here we are back at the Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Young Women for our junior year and I'm pumped.

'I wonder what this year will be like...' Liz muttered out loud absentmindedly as we headed to dinner. The schools was now full of teenage girls hugging, talking and laughing to each other as my friends and I weaved our way through them.

'I don't know but if it is anything like last year it should be interesting,' I said barely side stepping a group of Year 8 girls.

'I wonder if we will see the Blackthorne Boys this year,' Bex sighed. 'I miss looking at Grant, he was so hot.'

I laughed and shook my head 'I don't know but if we are we won't find out until seconds before hand.'

'Yeah, I hate it when they do that,' Macey grumbled.

'Besides Cammie don't you want to see Zach again?' Bex asked wriggling her eyebrows.

I shoved her slighty and sighed 'Actually yeah I do, stupid really since I hardly know him and look what happened last time I liked somebody. I think I'm cursed.'

'Your not cursed Josh was just... to... normal for you, Zach on the other hand...'

I turned to Liz with a mock hurt expression 'You saying I'm not normal.'

'No being a teenage, braniac spy is completly normal,' Macey said rolling her eyes.

'I take that as a no then.'

Our conversation dropped as soon as my mother walked up to the stand and began talking. Like every year she welcomed us back and introduced the new Year 8's to the school. I sat listening half heartedly having heard it all before it wasn't until Bex nudged me that I payed full attention.

'Now as a side note I would like to inform all Junior girls in Cov Ops and Liz and Macey that they are to meet after dinner with Mr Solomon, Thank you.'

I watched my mother go to sit back down and then turned back to my friend.

'What do you think is up?' I asked.

They shrugged began eating as all the girls began to talk animatedly about what was just said.

'Maybe were seeing the boys again, or there taking us to town, Cammie do you know?'

Everyone turned to face me and I hated the attention straight away. They don't call me the Charmeleon for no reason.

'No I have no idea, but we will soon find out.'

...

Later that night, everyone else left leaving the some of the Juniors in the dining hall waiting for Mr Solomon to come. I could tell everyone was jittery and anxious to know what was going on and so was I. The doors banged open as Mr Solomon casually walked in, not even glancing our way. My mother walked in behind him smiling at us reassuringly. They both stopped in front of the grade and looked at us silently, then Mr Solomon began to talk.

'I have called you all here today because we have a very important task for you all to do.' He watched us again quietly, looking at each of us indervidually, his gaze holding mine for seconds longer then the rest. 'A mission, since you all are Juniors I think that you can handle it.'

Whispers began as girls processed this information.

'The mission won't be an easy one and it begins tonight.'

'What,' I heard someone yell I looked over to see it was Macey. 'We just got here!'

'That doesn't matter when your a spy,' Mr Solomon said calmly.

Macey glared silently but didn't answer.

'What is the mission?' I asked when know one spoke. Everyone murmured to each other wondering the same thing.

'Your mission is to retrieve a disk, an importent disc, but to do it undetected.'

'How?' Anna asked staring at him. 'I mean how long do we have?'

'As long as you need,' he answered automatically. 'This is a field mission and you will be leaving by a helicopter soon.'

'Where are we going?' Bex questioned slightly shocked at what he had just said.

'Blackthorne.'

'That was sooner then I thought,' I whispered to Bex when I could form a coherent sentance. She just nodded speechless and swallowed.

'You were right they do only mention it seconds before hand...'

'Figures,' Macey muttered sourly. 'There goes my chance of sleep.'

'Well this year just got a whole lot more interesting,' Liz said.

We all just nodded in agreement. Yes, it just got _very _interesting.

'Get your stuff ladies you leave in 10 minutes.'

**Hmm, not very long but the chapters will advantually rise when I get all my ideas together. Sorry if theres any mistake my laptop hates me. But please Review so I know whether to continue this or not.**


	2. men

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

It's been 4 hours since we arrived at the hotel 'Deluxe.' All of us got booked in to stay at the grand penthouse (curtisy of the Gallagher Academy) for how ever long we needed. And let me tell you they got the grand part right, not to mention HUGE as well. Everyone spent the first 5 minutes exploring it from top to bottom and squealing when they found something they liked. Everyone except Macey of course, who was probably used to the whole 5 star hotel thing.

After all that we got down to work trying to think of a plan. Liz and Macey set up all the laptops as the rest of us went over the information Mr Solomon had given us. The disk was located in the Headmasters office, where in the office... we did not know. We also got a blue prints of the school, so we could find any secret passage ways and exit points that we could use.

'So we're do we even begin,' Tina sighed flicking through the information folder again. 'I mean firstly how do we even get into there school, there security is better then ours. Motion sensors, heat detectors, I mean they even have lazers that are activated by sound.'

'Well let's see, first we need to find out how we can get to the school it is 20 miles west from here and if were taking equipment with us...' I drifted off.

'So that means we are going to have to steal a car,' Bex said.

'No not steal borrow.'

'It will have to be a van,' Anna added. 'So we can fit all the laptops and stuff in the back.'

'Who here can actually drive,' I asked looking at everyone carefully. When I saw Bex go to raise her hand I slapped it back down as an instant reflex. 'No, not you.'

'I'm not that bad,' she grumbled. 'You still alive aren't you.'

'Yes but I thank luck for that, not your driving ability.'

'I can,' Natalie said. Natalie was the type of girl to keep to herself, I only talk to her when asking for information in class, it's not that I don't like her, it is just awkward talking to her.

'Okay well, that's one thing cleared,' I said happily. 'Now for the hard part...Blackthorne.'

'Yeah it's not like we can exactly waltz in there, we would stand out a bit,' Tina said. 'We could always go through the window.'

'Through the window,' Liz repeated sceptically as she typed furiously on the laptop.

'It was just a suggestion besides I don't see you guys coming up with anything.'

That was true. We once again sat in silence all lost in our own thoughts.

'Or we could do what all spies do in the movies,' Macey's voice said. We looked up at her and she cracked a mischeveious smile. 'We use disguises.'

'Disguises,' we all said at the same time.

'Yes disguises. All we need is for two people to go in through one of these passageways dressed like they actually go to the school, and we're in.'

We stared at her stunned and I nodded slowly and smiled to myself 'That might actually work.'

'But we don't have there uniforms,' Natalie pointed out.

'Well from memory there uniform consisted of black pants, white shirt, and shoes, that stuff is available in shops. Besides it's not like we will be attending classes so no one should notice the slight difference,' Macey shrugged.

'Don't forget the wigs,' Liz added.

'We will have to strike at night when everyone is at dinner. The halls and the office should be empty then,' I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

'But then it comes down to it,' Macey began. 'Who wants to be the ones to go in?'

We looked at each other then back to Macey, when no one said anything I took a deep breath and stood up. 'I will go.'

'And if Cammie goes then so do I,' Bex said firmly getting up to stand beside me. We gave each other grins and she held out her hand for a Hi-5 which I happily slapped.

'Well then girls, we've got ourselves a plan,' Tina cheered getting up as well.

'And we have less then 24 hours to get this plan into motion. It is now 2 o clock in the morning and we haven't had any sleep. We will take turns having naps through out the day as we get all the gear together. At 7 Bex and I will go to the shops to get our disguises, while we are there Liz, Tina and Macey try to hack into the Blackthorne system to see if you can disable the lazers,' I ordered. 'The rest of you make sure the equipment is ready and map out a route for Bex and me to follow.'

'And Natalie and Anna you two will go steal us a car,' Bex winked at them.

'Not steal borrow,' I reminded them. 'Okay girls, lets do this.'

......

'You make a pretty hot guy Cammie,' Liz laughed as I walked out of the bathroom. Bex and I spent 2 hours in the shops nearby looking for everything we needed. Do you know how hard it is to find a reasonably good wig that doesn't look fake?

'I will take that as a compliment...I think.' I sat on the bed and began to tie up the black shoes I bought. They looked identical to the ones the Blackthorne boys wore last year at our school.

'Now for the wig,' Macey said going to the plastic bag on the bed. 'Do you want black or dark brown?'

I looked at them both and grimanced 'I will have the black.'

She threw the other one in the bag and came over to me, 'Okay this might take some effort,' she mused looking at my hair.

'I feel like an idiot,' Bex yelled throwing open the bathroom door. 'This bloody disk better be worth it.'

I tried to smother my laugh when I saw her expression but I obviously didn't do it very well because she turned to glare at me.

'What are you laughing at.'

'Nothing,' I tried to say calmly.

Liz jumped up off the chair and went to get the other wig, 'I'll but your wig on Bex.'

'Great.'

'Done,' Macey announced and came around to face me. 'If I didn't know you I would say you deffiantly looked like a guy but...'

'But,' I repeated urging her to finish.

'You're missing something,' she observed frowning at me. She moved away back towards the bags and began ruffling through them. I watched her curiously as she pulled something out and came back over. She opened her hands to reveal black rimmed glasses and placed them gently on my face. 'Perfect!'

I turned to the mirror and gaped at what I saw 'Holy shit, I'm a dude.'

'I know, I'm a miricle worker,' Macey said walking over to Bex.

'Hey guys we've got ourselves a van. I gotta say do you know how hard it is to find any kind of -'

Anna stopped talking when she saw me and her mouth dropped.

'Holy shit,' Natalie repeated my words from before as she looked at me. When Bex stood up and turned around their jaws dropped again. With her dark brown hair all dishevelled on her head and the baggy clothes hiding her feminane figure she looked completly unrecognizable.

'Don't tell me, I look like an idiot,' Bex guessed.

'I was going to say you looked like a guy,' Anna admitted.

'Then Step One is complete,' I said and clapped my hands together. 'Now for Step Two.'

**:) Please review. I'm still trying to figure out how the whole mission is going to pan out, any suggestions well be awesome. :)**


	3. step two

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

'Charmeleon can you hear me,' Liz's voice crackled through the comm in my ear. Bex and I had just gotten out of the van and were making our way up to the side of the Blackthorne school. It was a large school, larger then ours and looked exactly the same.

'Yeah Bookworm I'm here,' I whispered back and glanced over to Bex. 'How far until we reach the enterance?'

'You're nearly there. You're about to come to a large over grown hedge kind of thing, just push that back and it should be there.'

'Should be,' Bex hissed pushing away the branches in our path. 'Haven't these people ever heard of gardeners?'

'Well it is on the blue prints,' Liz said.

We came to a stop in front of a large hedge just like Liz had said, to the unseeing eye it would look like an average over grown bush, but to us...

'Okay so let's just push it back,' I mocked staring at the hedge. 'This thing is huge Bookworm we can't just push it.'

'Luckily I came prepared,' Bex said and pulled out one of her pens from her pocket. I looked at it with my eyebrows raised then back to her. She just smiled and pointed the pen directly at the problem in front of us. Seconds later a red light shot out and began to cut a hole in the middle of the hedge, allowing us to see the passageway behind it.

'I want one,' I breathed out looking at the pen.

'I know right, Lazer Pen, a new addition,' Bex grinned while twirling it in her fingers.

'Okay now if you go straight down this passage way, you should come to another door, which will lead you into a hallway on the bottom floor,' Liz instructed through the comms. Bex and I continued to walk again, this time down a silent, dark, abandoned, passageway. We walked in silence neither of us talking, it wasn't until we reached the end when Liz and Macey decided to speak.

'You there?' Macey asked, this being the first time we heard her over the comms.

'Yeah, where are we coming out at Bookworm?' Bex said as I pushed the wall open a crack to see outside. There were only a scatter of random boys here and there in the hallways but none facing our direction.

'The staircase should be directly to your left, go up and head to your right,' Liz said quickly.

'Okay, let Operation Cross Dressers commense,' Macey chuckled slightly.

'Funny,' Bex grumbled. 'I so hate you right now.'

'Ready,' I sighed and pushed the wall wider so we could slip out easily.

'Yep.'

We quickly slinked out of the passageway and began casually walking to our left. It wasn't hard to spot the staircase since it was as grand as the one back at the Academy. Boys were walking down the stairs to go to dinner and didn't even spare a glance in our direction. I couldn't help but feel victorious at that and cheer internally.

'So how are the disguises going down?' Macey asked.

'Awesome,' Bex murmured her lips barly moving. 'They don't expect a thing.'

'Seen any hot guys?'

'Macey,' I hissed.

'Sorry just curious.'

In the corner of my eye I noticed a group of guys watching us curiously and I knew if Bex and I didn't talk soon something would seem odd.

'So _Ben_,' I began racking my brains for something boyish to say. When nothing came to mind I settled on something familiar. 'How was class?'

'Smooth,' Liz commented in my ear.

'Well _Connor _classes were the same as usual how about you?' Bex made her voice low and deep and I tried my hardest not to laugh. In my ear though all you could hear was laughter so it was a bit hard.

'Eh, same as usual.' I copied her deep voice and we finally hit the top of the steps. Without looking we began to head right, scanning the area with our eyes quickly before talking again.

'What door,' I whispered through the comms then said outloud, 'Can't believe all the homework we got on the first day.'

'Okay according to the blue prints it is the last door to the left,' Liz muttered.

'Have you seen Grant? Or Zach?' Macey asked out of the blue.

'I know I can't believe it either,' Bex said loudly then mumbled 'No we haven't and that is a good thing.'

I looked up ahead and my eyes zeroed in on the door we needed to go through. I watched it as we walked closer then I jumped in surprise. 'Shit.' The door handle began to turn signalling someone was still in there.

I pulled Bex's arm back to stop her then dragged her behind one of the statues in the hallway. 'What the hell-'

'SHH,' I hissed then nodded my head towards the door. She understood straight away and nodded to me.

'So boys can I trust you to do that?' A man's voice said. He sounded old.

'Yes Headmaster, you can trust us,' a younger male's voice said and it sounded very familiar.

'Zach,' Bex mouthed to me.

I nodded, wide eyed but didn't say anything in return.

'Good that disk is very important and I don't want it stolen,' the Headmaster said.

_Disk. _I would bet all my money that the disk he is talking about is the one I want. Footsteps began to head our direction and Bex and I pressed further into the statue.

'Who is going to steal the disk sir?' A new voice asked.

Once again Bex and I turned to each other and at the same time mouthed 'Grant.'

'The people you will least suspect.'

I smirked a bit at what the Headmaster said. _Someone you will least expect, _well he got that right.

'But we will have to wait, for now we will have dinner like everyone else.'

With that the footsteps walked further and further away, leaving us alone. I let out a sigh of relief and peered around the statue to double check that the coast was clear.

'That was close,' Bex said peering over my shoulder.

'Too close,' I added. 'Way too close and they known someone wants the disk so we will have to do this 10 times faster.'

'Then lets go.'

We speed walked down to the door and carefully opened it. The office was pretty much what you would expect, nothing out of the ordinary. A large oak table, books, seats.

'Liz any ideas to where he could hide a disk in here?'

Bex had already entered the room and headed straight to the desk. I began searching around the bookselves looking for cracks in between books.

'No, I can't get into the system but I will keep on it,' she muttered in frustration. 'There are so many protective walls, it's annoying.'

'Try in between couch cracks, I always hide stuff there,' Macey suggested.

'We're talking about a disk not money Macey,' I whispered but tried in between the couch cracks anyway.

'Or maybe in a safe,' Bex said. She was shifting around under the desk, doing something I couldn't see. I made my way over to see her kneeling in front of a metal safe. The lock on it looked difficult to crack without equipment and I surpressed the urge to groan.

'Typical.'

Bex pulled out the Lazer Pen again. She turned it on and drew a circle in the door with the red lazer; just like she had with the hedge. We watched as the metal squeaked and fell to the ground. 'I LOVE THIS PEN!'

I stuck my hand in and grasped the object inside. When I pulled it out Bex leaned in closer to have a look. 'I offically hate Mr Solomon.'

I laughed quietly and looked at the disk myself, turning it in my fingers. 'There might be something awesome on it though...'

'There better be, otherwise I will kill him, imagine if Grant or Zach saw us like this, we would never live it down!'

I heard more laughter through our comms.

'You won't be living it down as it is because we are going to have to write about this in our reports,' Liz pointed out.

I groaned along with Bex 'This sucks.'

'Oh no,' Lix gasped suddenly. Before I could ask her what she meant by that, a siren began to ring throughout the school, signalling that someone was trespassing. Bex and I traded glances then jumped up, running instinctivley towards the exit. 'Oopsie Daisy.'

'Oopsie Daisy,' I hissed. 'This is no time for Oopsie Daisy.'

'This situation just got more suckful,' Bex yelled over the sirens as we ran down the hall. 'We can't take the secret passageway exit because we will get trapped going down the stairs. What are we going to do?'

'GO STRAIGHT,' Liz shouted. Everyone was now panicing through the comms, telling each other orders, re planning what to do. 'There is a picture up a head, there is a hidden door behind that, it should take you outside, right next to the van, all you have to do is jump the fence.'

'Did you hear that all we have to do is jump the 12 foot-'

I cut off mis sentance when I saw 5 peope blocking our exit. I came to a halt stopping only 5 metres away from them. I couldn't see there faces in the darkness but I had a gut feeling I knew who they were.

'Give us the disk,' Grant demanded taking a step forward. 'And we won't hurt you.'

In the deepest voice I could muster while trying not to scream in frustration I replied. 'Who says you can hurt us?'

'We did,' Zach said then lunged forward towards me. I side stepped him and ducked under the next boys swinging punch. I grabbed the boys shoulders and kneed him straight were it hurts, I then kicked his legs out from under him and he fell with a THUD. Zach took this to his advantage and tackled me to the ground. His whole body pressed up against me as he held me to the ground. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he was to strong and not to mention heavy! WHAT DOES HE EAT! He looks so thin! Must be the muscles...

'Give us the disk!' He growled.

I twisted again but it was no use 'What disk?' I tried to play innocent.

He just growled in reply.

'CAMMIE GET OUT OF THERE!!!' Liz screeched.

'I'm sorry but I don't have time for this.'

I lifted my body with all my might (which was alot) and managed to free one of my arms out of his grip. I elbowed him in the side then wrapped my legs around him, allowing me to roll over and have him in a body lock.

'I'm sorry,' I apologized in advance, then kneed him in the balls, just like I did with the other guy. He gasped in pain allowing me to get up. Bex was just finishing up her fight with Grant when I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the hidden door. 'We need to get out, we need to get out, we need to get out.'

'QUICKLY!' Both Liz and Macey yelled together.

'Calm down,' Bex shouted as we began to run down the passage. 'We're about to come out now.'

We burst through the door and pushed aside all the trees that were hiding it. We ran to the wall and Bex knelt down holding her hands together. 'Want a boost?'

'Do you mean the chocolate bar Boost, cause yeah I wouldn't mind one.'

She rolled her eyes and lifted me up. As I climbed on top I reached down and yanked her up after me.

'Now that's team work,' she panted as we landed on the other side of the brick wall.

The van was already going as we jumped in. Bex and I collasped in the back breathing raggedly as Liz slammed the doors shut.

'Lets get out of here,' Natalie said and hit the gas.

'Oh My God Cammie, where is your wig?' Anna gasped looking at me from the passanger seat.

I frowned and ran my fingers through my hair. _MY HAIR_, not fake wig hair! 'SHIT! It must have fell off during the fight!'

'WHAT!' Everyone shouted.

'Do you think they saw you?' Liz paniced.

'It was really dark, they couldn't have,' Bex reassured but I could tell she was worried herself.

'Besides they don't even know where we are staying,' I said trying to sound calm. 'Everything is okay, tomorrow we will be heading back to school anyway.'

Everyone nodded but still looked tense. Not that I could blame them. But what are the chances of The Blackthorne Boys getting the disk before tomorrow? They don't even know who or where we are... I hope...

**REVIEWS :) **

**AND HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. long nights

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

'Okay so I just called my mum,' I announced shutting the mobile phone Mr Solomon gave us. 'She said they will pick us up tomorrow at 11 o clock.'

I heard everyone murmur as they nodded their heads.

'So can we go to sleep now?' Anna yawned from the couch next to Tina. 'I'm so tired.'

'Yeah you can. Liz, Macey, Cammie and I will stay up to keep watch, just in case,' Bex said.

'What,' Macey yelled. 'Since when did I agree to this?'

'Since now,' Bex glared. 'Night everyone.'

'Night,' the girl's mumble as they stumbled into the bed rooms. I sighed loudly but it ended up turning into a long yawn. I fell onto one of the comfy couches that Anna was on before and snuggled into the pillow.

'Cammie you can't fall asleep,' Bex hissed. A second later I felt myself get hit hard in the face by an unforseen force. I opened my eyes groggily and noticed a pillow laying on the floor next to me.

'I'm not sleeping I'm...relaxing.'

'Well, whatever you're doing stop we have to guard the disk!'

I grudgingly sat up and rubbed my eyes. Liz and Macey were sitting in 2 other chairs opposite me also trying to stay awake. I noticed Bex wasn't in the room with us and frowned in confusion.

'Bex?'

I heard crashing come from the kitchen, then a string of swear words following after it.

'Bex, what the hell are you doing,' Liz groaned.

The door to the kitchen swung open revealing a grinning Bex with an arm load of food. She plooped down next to me and spread the food on the coffee table in front of us. I saw Gummy Bears, Chocolate, Chips, Sour worms and...

'Yes!' I cheered jerking forward. 'A boost.'

'If we are going to pull an all nighter we need sugar,' Bex informed us and leaned over to pick up the remote. 'And we also need entertainment.'

Macey got up and sat down in front of the table. Liz followed soon after and they both began to rustle through the junkfood, opening packets, collecting piles. Bex pulled out a bottle of Coke as well and unscrewed it, taking a large swig. I laughed as she gulped it down and hungrily opened my Boost. As soon as the chocolate melted on my tongue I moaned in pleasure.

'Chocolate is a life saver,' I sighed, taking another bite.

'You would think out of, say, 300 channels, there would be something to watch,' Bex exclaimed flicking furiously through the stations. 'But no, lets just put on the news and crappy movies and gay documentries.'

'Movie?' I suggested crawling over to the pile next to the T.V.

'What is there?' Liz asked coming over to join me.

'Umm, let's see there is... Finding Nemo, Sex and the City, Eurotrip, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter...'

'Oh this one,' Liz said. She pulled out a DVD I hadn't looked at yet and put it in. 'This will deffiantly wake us up.'

We moved back to the couch and began to watch. Moments later a song began to play as the menu came up.

'High School Musical,' Macey said, wrinkling her nose in distaste. 'You're kidding right?'

'Nope, what better way to stay awake then singing and dancing to cheesy movies?' Liz shrugged.

'This is going to kill me,' Macey muttered darkly, biting the head of a gummy bear. I reached into the pile of food and pulled out a packet of strawberry clouds.

'I haven't had these in ages!'

'SHH, it's beginning!' Liz hissed watching the screen intently. Sure enough, the black screen came alive with a bright scene. I rolled my eyes having seen this movie a hundred times, I could probably quote it word for word. Sad, I know. We watched the movie for a while then began to point out stupid things about it, like why is there only one fat girl in the whole school? Liz was right though when the first song came on I began to sing, Liz joining me. Macey and Bex watched us with expressions saying 'We - Don't - Know - You' which caused Liz and I to laugh. I'm amzed we didn't wake up the others as we belted out the song.

'Oh My God,' Liz squealed yanking me to my feet. 'Do you remember this dance!'

I laughed and nodded my head 'Yes, remember the dance Bex?'

She looked at us and grinned 'Of course.'

I yanked her to her feet and we got in position singing the lyrics as we did. I know many people would consider us freaks for learning the dance to We're All In This Together, but I thought it was funny. At least we can say we can do it, I mean how many people can admit that. Macey watched us as she remained sitting on the ground. I sung into my chocolate bar and shook my head, flicking my hair around.

_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true_

_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right_

By now Macey was laughing and had her mobile out to record us. When we were about to go into the next verse when a loud noise caught our attention. I froze straight away and glanced at the others. Macey had already grabbed the control and paused the movie, like us, her eyes silently scanned the area.

'What was that,' Bex murmured to me, her lips not moving.

'I don't know,' I whispered and threw down the chocolate bar. 'But let's go check it out.'

We looked at the Liz and Macey who nodded and stood up. Before we had even moved in the direction the noise had come another loud crash came and this time it was followed by the lights cutting out.

'Perfect,' I heard Macey spat. A light came from her as she opened her phone to looked around.

'Think it's Blackthorne?' Liz quietly said and I heard her begin to walk towards us.

'Yep,' Bex and I replied together.

'Go wake up the others we will-'

I felt someone grabbed me from my side and I screamed in surprise. Then everything began to happen at once that I couldn't register it all. The person caused me to fall to the floor, as they held me down. Still in a state of shock I couldn't defend myself like I should have. Dam it, I thought as I tried to kick and punch. The person grabbed both my wrist pinning them above my head, then straddled me with his legs holding down mine. Double Dam it.

'Find the disk,' someone orderd, then footsteps began heading in all directions. I heard a snap then a faint glow of green filled the room revealing the 5 other people in it. I saw Bex trying to fight her way out of the grip of a guy, who was holding her against the wall. Liz and Macey weren't doing any better.

'Stop touching me you perv,' Macey spat.

'We can't find it,' a boy said coming back into the room. I recognized him as one of the ones Bex and I had fought to escape.

'Well search harder,' the person onto of me demanded. I froze from my stuggles when I heard the voice. Oh crap. _Zach_. I looked at the person on me but only saw there chin. Zach was looking over me at something I couldn't see. Great, just peachy.

'Grant, I swear to god if you don't let go of me...' Bex began to threaten sending him an evil glare. I saw his shoulders shake as he laughed.

'You'll what? Fight me?'

'Well I did before and from what I recall I won,' she retorted.

This time he froze and looked over to me and Zach. 'So it was you two,' he said glancing from Bex to me.

I looked at Bex and we both smiled then began to crack up with laughter. 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'

The vibrations caused my body to rub slightly against Zach's. My heart sped up a bit but I didn't let my facial expression show just how much I was effected by it. I looked up to Zach again and my laughs stopped short. He was now straight at me, in that intese way that would make me blush.

'I should have known Gallagher Girl,' he smirked and shook his head. 'That it would have been you.'

'Yeah you should have. And I enjoyed kicking your ass by the way, you know I'm never going to let you live that down,' I teased.

He frowned at me but then his face turned into a smug smile. 'Yes but once we get the disk back and win, I'm never going to let _you_ live that down.'

'Who says your getting the disk,' I inquired. 'Can you even find it?'

He watched me closely as he listened to the comm in his ear. He glanced over my head and nodded slightly. He then shifted his wait off of me and slowly pulled me up off the ground. Zach never left go of my wrists as he lead me to the couches. Liz and Macey were now sitting on them and Bex was getting lead over by Grant. She was still fuming, I could tell, as she sat down next to me.

'Idiot,' she growled lowly, so only I could hear.

Grant and Zach began to talk as the girls and I looked at each other, all of us looking annoyed. Macey especially looked pissed off. I tilted my head at her, trying to ask her what was wrong. She just rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Later.'

'You know I don't think they know where the disk is,' Bex observed loudly.

'I agree, I mean it really isn't this hard to find a little disk,' I said sarcastically, coping Bex's volume.

The boys turned to glare at us.

I chuckled slightly and Bex gave them an air kiss.

'Oh don't worry Gallagher Girl, we'll find it, we have all night,' Zach said and sent me that smug look he gives when he knows something I don't.

'This is going to be a long night,' I muttered and slouched agianst the couch.

**Reviews. Might not be able to update for a while cause just started school but I will try. **


	5. boys

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

'I'm so bored,' Macey moaned and took her head out of her hands. We had been sitting on these couches for the past 2 hours while the boys have been searching for the desk. Every now and then they would talk to us but we refused to answer them. So basically all we did was smirk at each other from our seats and whisper. The other girls had been locked in the bedrooms and you could here them yell out profanities every now and then as well.

'Seriously maybe we should just give them the disk, then kick there ass and get it back, it would be funner then sitting here,' Bex mumbled watching Grant as he talked with Jonas.

I went to lean forward to get something to eat but was jerked back by a hand that grabbed my shoulder. I took in a deep breath and turned to face Zach, sending him a glare. 'I'm hungry.'

'Well that's your problem, you can eat once you tell us where the disk is,' he stated, not letting go of my shoulder.

'You should know, you're the spy,' I said trying to pull my shoulder away. 'Oh and I forgot to mention, if you haven't found the disk before 11, you are screwed.'

He smirked at me and raised his eyebrows 'And why is that.'

'Because that is when we get reinforcments who are coming to pick up the disk,' I smiled sweetly and tilted my head to the side. I gave him my best innocent face. 'Which means ... we win.'

'We'll see Gallagher Girl,' he said, letting me go after giving my shoulder a hard squeeze.

'Would it kill you to put on a movie,' Macey yelled to him as he walked away. She had been acting weird since the whole ambush. She is always glancing at a certian guy from the corner of her eye, then frowning as if contenplating something. When I sent her a look to ask what was up she just shook her head and looked away. I looked at the guy myself and he was _hot _but I don't think that is why she keeps looking at him. He had brown shaggy hair, with dark brown eyes, not to mention he was olive skinned and _very _muscley. I think he is Italian, he sounds it.

'We need a plan,' Bex whispered to me.

I nodded at her to continue but remained staring ahead.

'I'm thinking the element of surprise,' she began. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and subtly leaned in closer to me. 'There may only be 4 of us but there are only 6 of them, and only 4 of them are in here now.'

I scanned the room and she was right. Only Grant, Jonas, Zach and the hottie Italian guy were in here. 'But what about the reat and the disk?'

'Hopefully when the hear the commotion they'll go into action too. And with the disk, you go and get it, and keep it on you, if we have to run then you'll have it.'

'Okay, sounds risky but it'll do,' I agreed. 'Now to get there attention.'

I slipped a gummy bear out of the pocket of my jacket and quickly threw it at Liz. It was a direct hit, causing her to look around in confusion. When she looked at me I raised my eyes and nodded towards the boys. Her eyes flickered to them and then back to me, I held my fingers together to signal a cross. A cross meaning fight. She nodded at me and nudged Macey silently. Moments later we were ready. I plotted in my head what I would do, mapping out the stratergy in my head. I decided I would first knock down Zach then when I know no one's following I will get the desk and hide it in my bra. Yes I know what you're thinking, You're Bra, eww, but it is the only place they would be to scared to look.

Bex had her hands in her lap, to the unseeing eye, you wouldn't see the weapon she held in there.

'So you guys going to entertain us,' she said getting there attention. 'I don't wish to die of boredom.'

Zach crossed his arms as the others turned to face us.

'I'm sorry we aren't fans of High School Musical... but you're dances on the other hand...'

My mouth dropped at what Zach said and I blushed. They had seen us dance... Oh, God.

'Shut up,' Bex muttered and gave him a dirty look.

'I thought you looked good,' Grant said sending her a smile.

I saw her lips twitch as she fought back a smile.

'So how did you find out it was us,' I asked.

'And where we were staying,' Liz questioned.

'Because they stalk us,' Macey growled sending a glare at the Italian guy. 'You know how boys are lying and only thinking of themselves.'

I looked between her and the Italian hottie, studying them, I could tell the others were to. What the hell was going on?

'I don't think _boys_ are the only ones like that some _girls _aren't who they seem as well,' the Italian said directing it at Macey.

'Okay what's going on?' I said watching them.

'Nothing,' they both hissed at the same time and looked away from each other.

'Sure,' I dragged out. 'But back to the questions.'

'Well once we found the wigs we put two and two together,' Jonas shrugged. 'Nice disguises by the way.'

'My idea,' Macey said pointing to herself.

'Why doesn't that surprise me,' the Italian muttered to himself. 'Disguises and pretending to be someone your not is your forte isn't it.'

'Shut up Nick, you lied to,' Macey blurted jumping up off the chair. She walked right up to him and poked him in the chest. 'Don't you dare make me out to be the bad guy here, you aren't so innocent yourself.'

'That may be true but at least my parents know about this, what about yours do they know what you are doing, going around on missions and putting yourself in danger, you could die Macey,' he said. His accent was heavy as his voice raised.

'Like they care they sent me here in the first place,' Macey spat. 'Besides I like going there and just like you said right, I just do this for attention.'

His face relax abit softening at what she said. 'Macey I didn't mean that.'

'Yes you did Nick,' she murmured and looked back over to us, sending us a wink. 'But like they say karma's a bitch.'

'What do you-' but he could never finish because Macey had swept his legs out from under him. He fell onto the floor and Macey went into action. Liz went straight to Jonas as Bex did to Grant. I went to attack Zach but he wasn't there. I came to a halt and looked around me but he was no where.

'Looking for me,' someone whispered in my ear. I spun around and came face to face with Zach. He grabbed me and back me against the wall, trapping me.

'Yes actually, it's time to find out who is the best fighter. So far we're even, let's change that,' I smiled. I pushed him back and went to kick him but he was to fast. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me forward. While falling I turned my body so I landed on my hands then kicked out of this grip, and swipping my leg into his feet, knocking him back. I jumped up but was pulled back down onto my back. Zach went to hold me down but I rolled away and kicked him in the side. While he was on his stomach I quickly went to his side and pulled out what ever weapon he carried. I only got one before he grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward, pulling me onto his chest. I went to get off but his arms wrapped around me, holding me down.

'Not to bad Gallagher girl,' he commented, breathing hard.

I was also breathing raggedly, my exhaustion and sleep deprivation was catching up to me. It didn't help that I was lying in Zach's arms in a reasonably comfortable position either.

'I could say the same thing about you,' I breathed.

We fell into silence just looking at each other as we tried to catch our breaths. I didn't realize how close our faces were until his arms tightened around me, pulling me closer. My heart ecelerated and so did my breathing this time not from fighting. Just when I thought what I had been dreaming about since Zach left, us kissing again, would happen he flipped us over so he was on top.

'You cheated,' I accused sending him a glare.

'Spy,' he said and pointed to himself.

I knew he beaten me hands down, he found out my weakness and used it against me. For once I didn't know what to do.

'Looks like I won Gallagher Girl,' he smirked and leaned closer to me.

'Not exactly,' Macey's voice came from above us. Zach was pulled off of me by Macey who looked like a girl on a mission. I looked over to see Nick rolling around in agony. 'Never piss of a girl. Especially when she is PMSing.'

I laughed slightly and got up 'Can you handle this?'

She nodded and whispered in my ear 'Go get it.'

I wordlessly walked straight to the couch we had been sitting on and stuck my hand in between the cracks. Macey was right, of you want to hide something hide it between the couches, no one would ever look there, especially when you are holding the hostages on it. I gripped it firmly and pulled it out, quickly shoving it down my top. I stood up and turned around to see Zach once again next to me.

'Give me the disk,' he said slowly coming closer.

I backed away and the back of the legs hit the chair behind me, 'If you want the disk, get it yourself.'

His gaze slipped from mine, down to my chest then back up again.

'Fine then I will.'

He came towards me in 2 large strides and I began to panic. He looked serious. I tried to back up again, forgetting about the chair behind me. I hit it roughly, this time falling into it.

'Shoot,' I mumbled.

Zach was now in front of me, crouching down to be eye level. I watched him silently as he watched me. Both of us waiting for each others reactions. He held onto the arms of the chairs so he could pull him self near me. He was going so agonizingly slow, I almost let my emotions take over me and pulling him forward. MY hands clenched at my sides so I didn't do anything stupid.

'Well,' I urged. 'Are you to chicken?'

His eyes narrowed. 'If I didn't know any better I would say you were eager.'

I licked my lips 'No I just want to see if you are as good as you think you are.'

He smirked but didn't move from his spot. 'There's not rush, I have until 11.'

'Actually that is where you are wrong. Congradulations Boys and Girls you just past your first test.'

Zach and I looked away from each other and I gasped in surprise. Standing in the rooms doorway was my mother, Mr Solomon, a man I dad never seen before and Mr Stevens.

**REVIEWS! :) **


	6. surprise

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

Shock, Anger, Annoyance, Sleep Deprivation were only a few things I was feeling right now. At the moment we were in a helicopter and I still didn't know were exactly we are going. After our teachers interupted our fight, they gathered us all together and basically said 'Pack because we are leaving in 0.02 seconds.' Yeah, Not Happy.

Macey, Bex and Liz sat next to me all looking in different direction and neither talking. Macey was giving the ground a death glare as if it had just told her she looked fat in her outfit. I shifted slightly so I was closer to her and whispered 'What's up.'

She didn't look at me instead her eyes turned to slits as she kept her gaze in the same place.

'So who is Nick,' I said cutting to the chase. If I wanted answers, this is going to be the only way.

'He's a dick that's what he is,' she hissed back.

'Doesn't really clarify anything.'

She sighed and turned to me. 'Remember how I said I met this guy who is a complete mystery and hansome?'

'Yeah,' I said unsure, not knowing where this was going.

'Well you just met him.'

'Nick,' I gaped.

'Yep.'

'Woah and you didn't know he was a spy?' I asked.

She shook her head and growled quietly. 'NO, the stupid prick didn't tell me, and we have been friends for ages. I'm just so angry with him right now, I HATE lairs. All my life I grew up with liars, my parents, my so called friends... I thought he was different, but what do you know, once again I was wrong.'

I gave her a sympathetic look, not knowing what to do. Relationships and boys was so not my forte, give me bombs or advanced chemistry and I'll be very helpful.

'But he couldn't tell you he was a spy Macey, just like you didn't tell him,' I said.

'I know but it still hurts,' she mumbled.

I nodded, understandingly and sat back again. When I looked out the window I noticed that I didn't recognize where we were. All I saw were trees and very green feilds. Looks like we aren't heading back to Gallagher, I thought.

'Prepare to land,' the piolet called from the front as the helicopter began to descend. I caught Bex's eye and sent her the same confused look she gave me. We had only been in the air for 15 minutes. 'Here we are.'

The doors slid open loudly and I was the first to jump out. When I did I resisted the urge to groan. We were back at Blackthorne.

'Wonderful,' Macey grumbled sarcastically. 'Just the place I wanted to go to.'

'Why would they bring us here,' Liz asked, clearly as lost as the rest of us. 'We completed the mission right? Shouldn't we be going back to school?'

'Patience, you will find out soon enough,' my mother said as she walked past us. She was heading straight to the school, as if she had been doing it all her life. 'Are you girls coming?'

Bex, Macey, Liz and I traded glances then ran after my mum. The Blackthorne Boys were waiting for us in the foyer, since they had taken another helicopter. From the looks of it they were just as surprised to us being here as we were.

'Okay boys, if you please, go to your rooms,' Dr Steve ordered and waved them away. 'Your classes will be post poned until next week, so enjoy it while you can.'

The Boys nodded and began heading to the stair case. I noticed Zach looked back at me before me headed down the hallway, sending me a intense look.

'Now ladies, if you will please follow me,' Dr Steve said and began to head up the stairs himself. We followed silently as he headed down a hallway and opened a set of grand oak doors, leading into another hallway. There were rooms leading off the corridor and right at the end was a lounge area, with couches and bookshelves.

'Welcome to your new dorms ladies,' Dr Steve clapped.

'WHAT!' We all yelled.

'Girls, I have been talking to the Headmaster of this school and we both agree it would only be fair if you spent some time here, since the boys spent some time at our school. You can learn the customs and rules of this school. After seeing how you handled the boys on your mission, which we were monitering by the way, we think this will be good for all of you.'

'You were monitering us,' I choked out.

My mum nodded and smiled. 'Of course.'

'The boys do not no your staying girls, so you will have the honour of surprising them tomorrow,' Dr Steve grinned.

'Mr Solomon and I will be heading back the Academy but you girls will stay here, we will drop in every now and then though.'

'I will be here quite a bit,' Mr Solomon said. 'To keep you on track.'

'Your bags are in your rooms already and breakfast is at 8, so don't be late. I expect an entrance girls,' Dr Steve joked. 'Good night.'

He turned and left, closely followed by my mum and Mr Solomon. The girls and I were left to stare opened mouthed at the closed door.

'HOLY SHIT,' Tina screamed jumping up and down. 'THIS IS AWESOME!'

Anna came up and joined her, as well as some other girls. Talk about hormonal teenagers...

'Think of all the cute guys...'

'Oh I can't wait to see there face tomorrow...'

'I bags this room...'

'I wonder if I'll get a boyfriend...'

'I'm so glad I packed that dress...'

'This is soo annoying,' Macey said and I had to agree.

'Just when you think you get rid of the boys BAM there back,' Bex grumbled.

'What room should we take? This could be fun you know, I mean this does give us a chance to get even and settle the score,' Liz said wriggling her eyebrows.

'What do you have planned,' I questioned as we turned into a room that looked identical to the ones at our school. Our suitcases were on the beds and we had our own personal bathroom. Not to shabby.

'Well I was thinking since they don't know we are here, we could use this to our advantage.'

'How do you mean,' Bex said.

'Do you mean like Pranks?' Macey said.

Liz grinned evilly and nodded. She scurried over to her suit case and pulled out the blue prints of the school. 'I took up the liberty of finding out which dorm they would be in, while we were planning to break in.'

'I likey,' Macey smirked and sat down next to her. 'What should we do to them?'

'I have a few ideas,' I announced and leaned in closer. 'And they involve glitter, lots of glitter...'

**REVEIW...Sorry took so long to update, Im back at school now and my stupid fat maths teacher is giving me shit loads of hw.**


	7. pranks

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

'I wish they would hurry up,' Bex groaned as we sat in the Dining Hall. We got up extra early to make sure we could see the show and our handy work. Last night had been hilarious. After Liz brought up the idea of pranking the boys, we immediately got a plan into motion. It started off, just with us covering them and everything in there room in glitter, but once the other girls found out about our revenge, they joined.

'_Okay so does everyone know the drill?' I asked again. It was dark and if it wasn't for our little torches we would be running into walls right now. Liz wasn't lying when she said she knew exactly were to go, it was like she had been walked down these corridors since she was 1. I watched in amazement as she led us down, like, 500 hallways and through 20 doors without breaking stride._

_All of us girls had agreed to split into teams to cover ground quicker. And naturally Bex, Macey, Liz and I agreed to take on Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick's room._

'_Yep,' Anna said and the others nodded determined behind her. _

'_Okay so, we just go in and out, remember if anything goes wrong don't be afraid to use our personal weapon.'_

_Everyone grinned at that and nodded. You have to love the fact that all boys are the same, whether they are spies or your average hormonal teenager, all will get distracted the second a girl begins to flirt with him. Hence our secret weapon. Seductive Flirtation. Macey's idea not mine._

'_GO!'_

_We broke off into the groups and silently tip toed to the rooms. I was the first to reach the boys door and without hesitation opened it. I thanked god when it didn't squeak and slinked in._

'_Okay Macey, Liz, your in charge of the bathrooms, the hair dye and fake tan, Bex and I will work out here,' I whispered. _

_I saw Bex looking at Grant trying to hold in her laughter, he was dressed just in his boxes and nothing else. His multi coloured CHRISTMAS boxes._

'_I think tomorrow I shall remind him Christmas is still 9 months away,' Bex sniggered and pulled out her camera. _

_I laughed silently and walked over to Zech's bed and I have to admit my breathing did hitch for a moment. He looked so peaceful and calm, this must be what the real Zach looked like under his legend. _

_I shook the thoughts out of my head and got back to work, pulling out glitter bottles, glue and pens out of my bag. I smiled to myself as I got the glitter bottles and popped the cap open. I held it out above him and began to pour it everywhere. It shimmered in the moonlight as it floated onto his body and in his hair. I continued sprinkling it all over Nick and the rest of the room. Next I went to there wardrobe, pulling out my next glitter bottle and this time the glue as well. On both the inside and the out of there uniforms I glued on glitter, lightly enough so when they slip on the clothes, the glitter should either fall to the ground or stick to them._

_When I walked out Bex had finished covering Grant and Nick in glitter and was taking photos of them as well. Macey and Liz walked out of the bath room grinning from ear to ear at what they had just done. Thanks to Macey and her love for cosmetics, we were able to but hair dye in there shampoo and conditioner and replace there soap with a new brand of soap Macey bought. They call it the 'Tanning Soap'. Supposedly as you washed yourself it leaves an orange tint to your skin. We haven't exactly tried it but we will soon find out if it works._

'_Now all we need to do is leave our own personal trade mark,' Macey said walking over to Nick's bed. _

_I followed her lead by walking to the mirror in front of Zach's bed and pulled out a lipstick from my bag. _

_**PAYBACKS A BITCH, HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR NEW LOOK, FROM C.**_

_As a laugh I drew 3 hearts under what I wrote then applied the lipsticks to my lips. I leant forward and kissed the mirror and just like I predicted, it left the nark of my now red lips there._

'_Nice,' Liz said as she walked over to me. 'Love the finishing touch, very cruel.'_

'_I know,' I grinned and picked up my bag._

'_Oh wait I forgot one more thing,' Macey cried and dug around in her own bag, pulling out a large black…clock?_

'_What the hell?' Bex whispered to her. 'What is that?'_

'_It is an alarm clock stupid, I set it to 3 am, it should start playing Britney Spears at full volume. That's if I set it right.'_

'_Oh don't forget these,' Liz added grabbing the all sort of devices from the boy's tables. 'They should come in handy later.'_

'_Did you set up cameras?' I asked them, looking around the room._

'_Yep and they are connected to my laptop back in our room, so we can record it and watch what will happen.'_

'_Awesome,' Bex said. 'Now let's leave and get the others.'_

_With one last glance, we closed the door and headed down the dark hallway again._

'They are going to kill us when they get here.'

I looked at Liz who kept glancing at the door as she ate her pancakes. I could tell she was anxious but who wasn't. After the girls and I went back to our rooms we settled into our beds with grins on our faces. When we woke up at 6, we gathered around Liz's laptop to see the mayhem we had caused.

'_Come on Liz,' Bex urged getting impatient. 'I want to see!'_

'_I'm going I'm going,' Liz snapped typing in her laptop quickly. 'Okay, here it is.'_

_The screen went blank for a moment then instantly came alive again, with the image of the boy's room. All we could here was the gentle breathing and every now and then someone shifted in there bed._

'_Boring,' Macey said and grabbed the mouse. 'Let's see, I think about here should be good.'_

_She started the video again and this time it was 2:59 am._

_We watched silently for a moment and just when I was about to comment on the lack of action, a loud noise blared through the speakers._

_**HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME**_

_Britney Spears belted out the song from the alarm clock, causing the boys to jump out of bed in shock. Grant even fell out of bed much to Bex's delight._

'_What the hell is that,' Zach yelled and tried to locate the noise. 'Turn it off.'_

_The other boys were up as Nick went over to the alarm clock and began to fiddle around with it. _

'_Shit, I can't find the switch,' he said, looking at it confused. Zach scurried over and grabbed the clock from him and threw it against the wall. Silence._

'_Now why didn't I think of that,' Nick said sarcastically. 'Oh that's right because I'm normal. Zach there was no need to break it.'_

'_What the hell,' Grant repeated again, staring at them. 'Dude, you guys are covered in glitter.'_

'_What no I'm not, you are,' Nick said pointing to him. _

'_We all are,' Jonas gaped as he started at himself in the mirror. The mirror I had left my personal message on._

_All the boys walked over to join him and groaned. _

'_Those girls, I bet anything it was them,' Grant exclaimed turning away. _

'_Look at this message it's signed by C, who would that-'_

'_Cammie,' Zach said cutting him off. 'It was Cammie and I bet you anything Macey, Bex and Liz helped out to.'_

'_They took the devices the Headmaster gave us the other day,' Grant noted scanning the room._

'_Is this all they could do?' Nick asked. 'Glitter, I thought they would be more… original then that.'_

'_Never under estimate them,' Jonas lectured while walking back over to his bed. 'They are smoother then we think.'_

'_And they are also watching us,' Zach murmured. He was looking straight at them, which means he found the camera._

'_Dam he is good,' Bex commented._

_We watched as Zach came over to the camera and pulled it off the hook._

'_Nice try Gallagher Girl but glitter is nothing compared to what will be waiting for you in the morning.'_

_Then static._

'_That's very vague,' Macey said stepping away. 'Dam, we don't get to see if the soap or the hair dye worked.'_

'_Yes we will, at breakfast,' I smiled and stood up. 'Better get ready.'_

'They should be here by now,' I muttered looking at the door.

'Calm down this is either a good thing or a bad thing,' Bex began. 'This could mean that they got in trouble for the loud noise in the morning and are currently being lectured on silence or they are-'

But Bex never got to finish the sentence because just at that moment the doors swung open. Standing there were the guys from our mission. The ones that had barged into our apartment demanding for the disk. And let me tell you they were a sight, a hilarious sight. I looked over to the rest of us girls and we all traded glances and laughed. This caused all the bys to look our way and glare. Anna and Tina had tears in there eyes and were clutching each other next to us. I was also on the verge of falling off my chair as I tried to calm down.

The boys entered and headed directly for us. Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas in the lead.

I snorted and looked down at my food as my body continued to shake in laughter.

'Looks like the dye and soap did work,' Bex said between laughs. She held out her hand for Macey to hit 'Hi – 5.'

Macey hit it and turned to face the boys who were now only a throwing distance away.

'Hey,' she called happily. 'Love the new hair boys, and the glitter, tell me were is the party?'

That brought on another round of laughter from us girls.

'Oh Ha Ha Macey,' Nick hissed standing directly in front of her. His hair was identical to the other 3 boys in his dorm…bright pink. Literally BRIGHT PINK!

No Joke.

Unlike the others his already quite dark skin wasn't affected by the soap, you could only just see the orange tinge. But Zach, Jonas and Grant on the other hand…

'Yeah I am pretty funny, have I ever told you that you look cute while you sleep,' she said innocently.

He narrowed his eyes at her 'No I don't believe you have.'

I tuned out of there argument and turned my attention to Zach.

'Hey Pinkie,' I grinned.

His face was as hard as a rock as he stared at me. If I didn't find this so entertaining I would be worried at the moment.

'Gallagher Girl,' he said formally and walked over to sit beside me. As he sat down, he grabbed my fork and shoved a mouthful of my pancake into his mouth.

'I was eating that,' I pointed out snatching my fork back. 'So tell me what exactly am I waiting for to happen this morning, or was that threat a fake?'

He gave me a grin that told me I was in deep deep shit. I tried not to look nervous but I couldn't help but feel scared.

'Oh you will see Gallagher Girl, you will see.'

**REVEIWS **

**And happy late valentines I hope yours was better then mine : )**


	8. revenge

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

'THIS IS WAR!!' Macey screeched and threw open the door. 'I'm going to kill them, where are they, I swear to god they won't know pain until I'm finished with them!'

I jumped off my now soaking wet bed, and chased after her before she throttled the nearest person. Bex and Liz followed close behind in silence whether from shock or unbelievable anger, I do not know. Actually no, come to think of it, I'd say the anger one is correct. I caught up to Macey who grabbed the handle to open the large oak doors that lead to the hallway. Before I could stop her she swung it open and we came face to face with 4 smirking boys.

'Hey how'd you like your-'

'AHH!' Macey screamed and lunged onto Nick cutting off whatever he was going to say. They both fell onto the floor with a loud thud and Macey began to repeatedly thump him. 'Nick, you asshole, you idiot, you moron, you tosser,' she chanted while hitting him.

'Ow. ow, ow, MACEY STOP IT!' He yelled trying to block her hits.

I watched on in amusement for a while then something touched my shoulder. I instantly grabbed it and knocked the person into the wall behind me. 'I so wouldn't come near me right now.'

Zach laughed and pulled me into him. I squirmed roughly trying to get away but it didn't work. Dam him and his stupid strength.

'Let Go,' I demanded.

'Nope,' he chuckled. 'Not until you give in and call it off. Admit it Gallagher Girl, you lost.'

I stop squirming and narrowed my eyes. I raised my arm forward then elbowed him -hard- in the gut. 'Oh this is so not over.'

**ZACH P.O.V**

_'Dam this is going to take weeks to get out,' Grant whined rubbing his hair. 'This bites dude.'_

_'No really I hadn't noticed,' I retorted sarcastically as we turned the last corner to our dorms. Our room looked like a bomb went off in it, glitter everywhere and clothes thrown onto the ground. _

_'Any ideas?'_ _Nick asked sitting on his bed. _

_'A few but I feel bombs and explosives would be a bit noticable,' Grant muttered._

_'According to John the girls should be going out today leaving there rooms... unguarded,' Jonas said swivelling around on the computer chair. 'From the looks of the security cameras they are leaving now...'_

_The boys and I jumped off the bed and crowded around his laptop. Sure enough the girls were piling into a van that would most likely take them to town. _

_'Brillant,' I cheered standing back up straight. 'I for one will use this opotunity to my advantage.' I gathered up random items into my bag, getting ready to destroy anything in my path._

_'I'm so in,' Grant said joining me at the door. 'Besides I get to snoop around in Bex's things, I might be able to get myself some new material.'_

_I rolled my eyes_ _at his comment, same old Grant with his one way mind._

_'I guess that settles it, boys let's get us some payback.'_

........................................

_'Jeez, I know I shouldn't be surprised but how does Macey have so many clothes,' Nick muttered as he pulled out her purple suitcase. 'Hey this looks suggestive.'_

_I look over to see him holding up a bit off cloth. 'Is that a shirt?'_

_'Nope,' he said grinning wickedly. 'It's a dress, a mini, mini, dress.'_

_'I can see that.'_

_'Hey guys I found our gadgets!' Jonas said threwing onto the floor our missing devices. I was surprised to see they hadn't smashed them already._

_'Hey, Hey Jack Pot here,' Grant announced from Bex's corner of the room. 'I got myself some form of diary!'_

_He grinned as he sat on Bex's bed and opened it up to a random page. He cleared his throat and began to read. 'Diary, Today was like everyother day on my boring weekend. I woke up, ate, hung with the girls and fell asleep. Sometimes I'm so bored I find myself thinking about the year that has just past, aka Grant. Man he was hot, like drooling hot. And Cammie soooo had a thing for Zach. Thank God too, she finally got over Josh. She deserved better. Oh, and Liz and Jonas are so cute! Anywho I must go, Bex!' _

_Grant looked up at us smiling widely 'She thinks I'm hot!'_

_'Does it say if Liz likes me?' Jonas asked hurriedly, stealing the book off Grant. Grant took it right back and shook his finger in front of Jonas's face. 'Uh, Uh, Uh that's an invasion of privacy.'_

_Jonas hit him hard on the arm trying to get the book back. I wacthed on in silent amusement as there fight became physical and they both fell off the bed, sending the diary flying over to me. I looked down at the blue cover and slowly picked it up, carelessly flipping through the pages. I turned to the most recent entry and was shocked to find it was only this morning._

_'Diary, we are now offical members of the Blackthorne School, well for this semester at least. I am soo happy to say the least, sure the boys screwed up our mission but man it is good to see them again. Grant still looks the same, maybe a bit more buffer and man he still makes me weak at the knees *sighs* And OMG Cammie is soo crushing on Zach, I looked over to see her checking him out fully the other night. I bet you anything before the end of this sememster they will be hooking up and going out. Which is good because they look sweet together, like Liz and Jonas. And Macey and Nick, those two I can deffs see making up, personally I find there fights rather amusing to watch. They're hilarious. And oh did I mention Grant is HOT? GAH I have to go, Liz says the movie is ready to veiw of the boys after our little prank, should be funny! Bex!'_

_I smiled faintly at what Bex wrote about Cammie and I in the diary. She likes me, I thought to myself. This is going to be an awesome year!_

_'Okay let's get this show on the road,' Nick's voice said bringing me back to reality. 'I say we get shit loads of water to soak the beds with, and take it from there.'_

_'I like the way you think my man,' Grant shouted and headed to there bathrooms. 'Dang, these girls are messy.'_

_Minutes was all it took before the girls beds were soaked to the bone in water, water that would take DAYS to dry. I poured the left over water on Cammie's bed and left a giant puddle, which I covered up with her thick blanket. _

_'Now the clothes,' Nick said rubbing his hands together. 'If there is on thing I have learnt from Macey is that girls LOVE there clothes. Oh and also take all there make up and stuff, that will piss them right off!'_

_Jonas walked into the bathrooms as we got to work with the clothes. 'What are we going to do with them?' _

_Nick smirked and pulled out one of Macey's bras and admired it. 'Firstly we keep the clothes like this,' he gestured to the lacy bra. 'with us, for... black mail or other later in life purposes. The rest of the clothes we will leave in the sitting area in one big gigantic pile!'_

_'You're evil,' Grant said in awe. 'And a complete genius. This will deffiantly annoy them! Oh My God I am so keeping this!' Grant shoved a hot pink lacy nightie in his bag as well as matching underwear. I will admit even I pocketed some of Cammie's clothes. I never for the life of me would have seen her as a lacy, frilly, expensive underwear type girl. Not that I'm complaining..._

_We began to take arm fulls of clothes to the sitting room and dumped them on the floor, we left a trail of clothes leading to them too. Just for effect._

_'What now?'_

_'I'm out of ideas,' Nick shrugged. _

_'We need to leave with a bang!' Grant urged looking around, for some sort of clue. 'There has to be something...'_

_'Hey chocolates,' Jonas cut in pulling out a box. 'Ohhh fancy, there from Belgium.'_

_'Toss us one,'_ _I called, waving at him. I took a bite and nodded my head in apporival ' Nice.'_

_'Crap,' Jonas said coughing on his chocolate. 'There back, the girls are back. We have to get put of here!'_

_'But were not dome yet!' Grant ranted._

_'And we also don't want to get caught in the act,' I pointed out and jumped up. 'We need to get out now!'_

_We silently and sleuthfully exited the room, heading the opposite direction to which the voices were coming from. We turned the corner just in time to be out of sight of the Gallagher Girls._

_'And now we wait,' Jonas sighed. _

_'We didn't get to finish our prank,' Grant muttered under his breath darkly. _

_'There's always next time,' I reassured him. 'We have all semester!'_

_'How will we know when they found our little gifts?' Jonas pondered out loud._

_As if answering his question a shrill scream ripped through the hall. A scream of shock, anger and amzement._

_'That would be Macey,' Nick commented. 'I would recognise that scream anywhere.'_

_'I say we go and pay our deep respects for there unfortunate luck,' I grinned and dumped my bag down. 'Besides I really want to see there faces...'_

_Especially Cammie's!_

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

Zach grunted slightly and winced but besides that he still hung onto me.

'That's quite the punch,' he said slowly. 'But I'm not letting you go.'

'And I'm not going to quit, you messed with the wrong girl's,' I growled at him, looking straight into his eyes.

'Oh know I believed I messed with the right girls especially one of them!' He smirked and leaned forward. I froze in stunned shock as he gently grazed his lips over my cheek. My breathing hitched, which didn't go unnoticed by him, as I closed my eyes. 'See you round Cammie.'

I opened my eyes to see him walking away with Grant, Jonas and Nick following behind.

I groaned lightly and closed my eyes again. What I would give to have him kiss me again! 'I hate him so much!'

'No you don't,' Bex said and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. 'You love him!'

**REVEIWS!**

**Sorrrrrrry, Sorrrrrry, Sorrrrrry, for how long it took me to update! I have been so distracted and busy it isnt funny.**


	9. town

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

Our first week at Blackthorne was anything but smooth sailing. After the boys prank, our little fight died down, due to mountians of homework and the fact we were still thinking of what to do as revenge. It was now Friday and nearly the end of classes, so when I saw Mr Solomon in the foyer as well as Dr Steve, I was a little shocked.

'Ladies,' Mr Solomon said walking over to us. 'Nice to see you again.'

I traded a wary glance with my friends before turning my full attention to him.

'We have a mission for you and of course the boys as well,' Mr Solomon continued looking at us levelly. 'It involves testing your skills in knowledge, working together and blending.' He walked over to a table in the middle of the foyer and grabbed a bunch of folders. 'You will be in groups, mixed groups and your task is to locate a certian item which we have hidden. You have less then half an hour to do so and they can be anywhere.'

I took the folder from him and opened it. Papers on the layout of town and the item in general spilled out.

'Those with the same items will be in the same team,' Dr Steve said handing out his own folders to the boys. 'You will have to figure out who is in your group by yourself, but remember students, expect the unexpected.'

'Let's get going,' Mr Solomon said walking to the door. 'Your time starts the second you step out of the van.'

..........................

'What's your item,' I whispered to Bex as we sat in the van.

She pulled out a photograph of a rather normal looking phone, underneath it had 'Explosive Phone, Self Activating.' I couldn't help but curse at the fact we didn't have the same item, which meant I would have to figure out who else is in my group alone. I looked at Macey and Liz who were fortunate enough to be in the same group, both searching for a Black Book supposedly filled with data about spies and secret missions. I one the other hand was searching for something so impossibly stupid I almost complained to Mr Solomon when I saw it. A ring. How in god's name am I supposed to find a ring. It looked simple enough, it was gold and had a diamond on top but like Bex's picture underneath it said 'X-ray Ring, One of a kind.'

'How are we supposed to know where to begin looking?' Bex asked me.

Mr Solomon must have over heard her because he spun aroun din his seat to look at us. 'Each member of the group holds a certian clue.'

'Of course they do,' Macey grumbled.

'We are here girls, good luck and I expect you back here in half an hour sharp, if you are late, you are walking back to school.'

The girls laughed lightly secretly praying he was joking. The back door opened and the girls scrambled out taking in the scene before them.

'Well this is where we part,' Liz said. 'Hopefully I will see you guys in half an hour.'

'Yeah hopefully,' I muttered and gave them a wave. I shoved my hands in my pockets and became Charmeleon. I tried to spot anyone else from the school but it seemed like they all disappeared. Numerous other school kids walked along the reasonably crowded streets talking and laughing, not taking any notice of me, what so ever. When I looked straight ahead I noticed a group of teenagers about my age heading straight for me. I looked at the road contemplating whether to cross, but it was too busy. I tried to make myself indifferent as I got closer, smaller so they wouldn't take notice of me, but that attempt was soon lost.

'Hey,' one of the boy's said as I began to push past them.

I froze momentarily and turned around. The group had now stopped and were looking at me curiously.

'I haven't seen you around here before, what school do you go to?'

'Ahh...'

'Hey don't be rude Luke,' A girl in the group said and smiled at me. She held out her hand for me to shake. 'Hi my name's Britney, are you new here?'

As I grasped her hand slowly I felt something cut my finger. When I looked down I almost chocked on the words I was about to say. There one her tan, manicured finger was a ring. And not just any ring, THE RING!

'Ahh... Yeah, I'm new,' I said letting go of her hand.

'What's your school?' The Luke boy asked again.

'Umm, you wouldn't have heard of it,' I said trying to process what to do next. 'It's called Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Young Women.'

'You're right I haven't heard of it,' Britney laughed. 'That can't be anywhere nearby because I would have heard of it.'

'No it isn't,' I agreed.

'Oh, this are my friend's,' Britney said gesturing to the people next to her. 'We go to the school up the road.'

'Yeah go the Sharks,' another boy cheered Hi-5ing Luke. The girls just rolled there eyes.

'You should come hang with us, we can show you around.'

I bit my lip while forming a plan in my head, trying to figure out what to do.

'Cammie,' a rather familiar voice called from behind me. I froze and felt my eyes widen, oh please don't be who I think it is. I noticed the group around me freeze as well and watch the person approach me from behond. 'Cammie there you are I have been looking everywhere for you.'

My heart fluttered a bit at the way he said my name. We hadn't talked since the prank they pulled on us and the faint kiss he left on my cheek. I smiled slightly just thinking about it.

'Cammie?'

Zach began to shake my shoulders gently bringing me back to reality.

'Oh hey Zach, I was just looking for you too,' I smiled trying to deliever a message with my eyes. 'I thought you were with the other group?'

'No,' was all he said and turned his attention to the people in front of us.

'Hey, you go to that weird all boys school down the road,' A girl next to Britney said. Like Britney she had blonde hair, nice figure and pom poms... Dam they must be the popular cheerleaders.

'I didn't know you could come out of your high brick gates,' Luke smirked, crossing his arms. His gaze flickered to me then to Zach. 'Is she staying with you?'

'Yep,' Zach said, before I could answer. 'Exchange Program.'

'Oh and are you a couple,' Luke inquired looking directly at me. 'Because if you're not, I wouldn't mind getting to know you _Cammie.'_

I shuddered at the thought of him 'getting to know me.' I was deffiantly not fond of that idea and apparently neither was Zach. He casually wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him.

'Yes we are, sorry pal,' Zach said, his voice a bit icy.

'Oh well,' Luke sighed. 'I'll just have to wait until you dump him.'

Zach took in a deep breath, obviously pissed off. I reached up to the hand hanging over my shoulder and intwined our fingers, hoping it would calm him down.

'Looks like you will be waiting for a while,' I said sweetly and looked at Britney's hand again. 'Oh My God that is the prettiest ring, can I see?'

Britney grinned at the compliment and held her hand up for me to take. 'I know, some random guy gave it to me this morning as I was walking to school. I didn't even get the chance to thank him before he disappeared.'

Zach peered over my shoulder to look at the ring, his eyes frowning.

'It's gorgeous,' I told her again and let her hand go.

'Do you guys want to hang with us, there is a place nearby, we were just heading there.'

'We'd love to,' Zach grinned pulling me closer into his side so he could whisper in my ear, 'We need to get that ring.'

'Lead the way,' I clapped.

The group turned and began to walk the way I came, Zach and I dragging behind them.

'How the hell are we going to get it,' I whispered quickly, watching the group in the corner of my eye.

'I don't know, I will think of something,' he whispered back.

'Well think quicker, we are running out of time.'

'If you didn't run off the second you got out of the van, we could have thought of this ages ago,' he hissed.

'How was I supposed to know you were in my group.'

'Ask.'

We glared at each other but didn't didn't pull out of our couple looking positon. His arm still around my shoulder with my hand on his. When we reached our destination, it turned out to be some Take away place. We slipped in a table near the back, all crowded around. I looked at the ring on Britney's hand again.

'What is everyone ordering,' the waitress asked.

As everyone began to tell there orders, Zach reached over to Britney taking her hand in his. 'Your hands they are so soft.'

Britney smiled at him and blushed. 'Thanks, I mosturise them everyday.'

I looked at Zach and at the holding of hands in front of me and frowned. What was he doing! I felt a flash of jealousy run over me but tried to hide it.

'So tell me about yourself Britney,' Zach said still holding her hand.

'Well...' she began but I instantly tuned out. I looked away from them trying to keep my anger under control, what I would do to beat them both to a pulp. In the corner of my eye Luke was watching me with an amused expression.

'If I didn't know any better I would say your boyfriend is flirting,' he murmured in my ear.

I clenched my hands into fists under the table. 'Well it's a good thing I didn't ask for your opinion now isn't it.'

He laughed, 'A girl with attitude I like it.'

'Don't get your hopes up,' I said again. 'You're not my type.'

'Aw, we'll see because from where I'm sitting I'd say your not your boyfriend's type either.'

'Shut up,' I hissed.

'See you even know I'm right,' he gloated leaning back on his chair.

'No your not,' I said outloud but inside I couldn't help but wonder if he was.

**ZACH P.O.V**

As I talked to Britney I tried to distract her from the fact I was slowly slipping off her ring. Thank god it was 2 sizes to big for her finger. As she waffled away about her cheerleading team I looked in the corner of my eye at Cammie. She was talking to that sleeze for a guy quietly at my side.

Annoyance and Jealously shot threw me as they talked. I wanted to know what they were saying and why she was talking to him, but I couldn't. I was so close to getting the item. Then we could leave.

'How long have you been dating each other,' I heard Luke ask Cammie.

'Umm, not long,' she answered, her voice soft. If I didn't know any better I would say it sounded sad.

'How long do you think it will last,' he continued to question, making me angry. Where does he get off, asking about personal information.

'I don't know,' Cammie said sounding annoyed now.

'Do you like him?'

'Yes,' she answered automatically.

'Do you love him?'

This time she wasn't as quick, her answer was hesitant, almost uncertian, 'I don't know.'

'Interesting,' Luke mused.

'Zach, Zach?' Britney's voice said drawing my attention away.

'I'm sorry what was that?' I asked, sending her a smile. I couldn't wait for this to be over, I really want to talk to Cammie.

**Cammie P.O.V**

The nerve of that guy asking me these questions. He is so lucky I didn't punch his lights out then. I began to ignore him and decided to go to the toliet, so I could think. I was only in there for seconds before the door flew open revealing Bex.

'Bloody Grant,' she screeched. 'I could kill him, he's such an ass.'

'How did you know I was in here?'

'We have been in this diner since the start trying to get the phone from some people,' she said coming over to me.

'Well at least your not sitting there while your 'fake boyfriend' flirts with some stupid cow,' I growled looking at my reflection in the mirror. 'I seriously don't understand what he is doing! We are running out of time and all he can do is play games!'

'I know what you mean,' Bex sighed, jumping onto the bench. 'I say we show them a thing or too.'

'Bex we can't prank them-'

'Who said anything about pranking, I'm talking about screwing around with their heads and getting them jealous.'

'Oh really how?'

'Simple, act irresistable, flirty and sexy.'

I gave her a dry look. 'Sexy, well that draws me out.'

Bex rolled her eyes and jumped off the bench coming over to me. She undid a few buttons on my shirt and raised my skirt a bit higher. 'That'll have to do for now and take out your hair.'

I did as I was told and Bex fixed herself up, applying more lip gloss in the mirror as well. 'I will try to get the retards we're sitting with to join your group, it might make things easier.'

I nodded and fluffed my hair, 'Let's do this.'

(A.N I was going to leave it here, but i'm in a generous and writing mood :) )

**ZACH P.O.V**

Cammie had gone into the bathroom more then 2 minutes ago and I was getting worried. It didn't take this long to do what ever it is she was doing. Britney had now come over and sat in Cammie's seat, her hands still in mine. The ring burning a whole in my palm. Where the hell was Cammie.

As if hearing my thoughts the bathroom door opened and out strolled two girls. I instantly recognized them both. Cammie and Bex.

Cammie had taken out her hair so it fell over her shoulders. It always looked really soft to touch, today not being any different. It took all my self control not to walk over to her now and drag her outside. As she turned away from Bex, her eyes caught mine and a slow smile appeared on her face. Her eyes flickered over to Britney and hardened slightly but she played it off like it was nothing. What I would give for Cammie to be the one I had to get the ring off. There was no way to tell her what I was doing, so she must think I'm a prick. When I glanced at the clock I noticed we had only 10 minutes left.

'Hey you will never believe who I just bumped into,' she said as she took Britney's seat in front of me. I noticed her eyes flicker to Britney again.

'Who?' I faked curious, even though I knew exactly who it was.

'Bex, can you believe it, what a small world.'

Cammie looked over her shoulder and waved at someone, 'Oh look there coming over.'

Great, I thought. Bex is going to kick my ass.

I saw a group approach us, not just Bex and to my surpirse Grant was one of them. Bex was holding some random guys hand as she pulled him over. Grant glared from behind.

'Hey Cammie,' Bex said cheerfully. 'Meet Brad.'

Cammie got up and gave a flirtatious smile, making me grind my teeth together.

'Hey Brad, nice to meet you.'

'And it's great to meet you,' he replied, fully checking her out.

'Hey guys,' Britney said looking at the other school kids. 'I didn't know you came here.'

Cammie and Bex became involved in deep discussions with to mystery guys, one being Brad, and I didn't like it. I looked at Grant who was still glaring at them and tried to catch his attention. When he looked over I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head slightly into the girls direction. He nodded and pulled a phone out of his pocket, and I instantly recognized it as the item he needed to get. Looks like it's time to get out of here, I thought.

'Well it's been fun but I think we should go,' I said acting upset about it.

Britney looked at me pouting slightly with wide eyes 'Do you have to?'

'Unfortunatly,' I sighed catching Cammie look at me in the corner of my eye. I slowly got up and pulled my hands away at the same time pulling off the ring. I pocketed it immediantly and turned to the others. 'Come on guys before we're late.'

They glanced at the clock and nodded.

'Well I guess we will see you around,' Britney said. 'Bye.'

As I grabbed Cammie's hand -hard- I heard Brad call out 'Call me' and that sent me over the edge.

'When we get out of here Gallagher Girl, you and I are having a serious discussion.'

'I agree,' she said matching my hard tone.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I updated quicker and its heaps longer. **


	10. twist

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

As Bex, Grant, Zach and I walked back to the meeting place in silence I noticed Liz, Jonas, Macey and Nick heading our way. They looked in the same position as us, extremely pissed and reasonably sad.

'Hey,' Bex yelled, waving her arm in the air. 'Guys over here.'

The others looked up and smiled slightly, weither it was because they were happy to see us or knew that they didn't have to walk in awkward silence any more I do not know.

'Did you guys get it?' Liz asked when she reached us.

'Yeah,' I sighed. 'And we met some local school kids, didn't we Zach.'

He gave me a side long glance and nodded. Once we had left the diner Zach and I made it our mission to not look, speak or even acknowledge each others presence. I knew our conversation that we were going to have back at school will be anything but pretty and I have to mentally and physically prepare myself. This was going to be hard since in my head I'm replaying this afternoon's events like a broken record and I keep sneaking glances at him.

'Yeah we did. They were nice,' Zach said and continued to look ahead.

'I'd bet,' I muttered under my breath. Unfortunatly this wasn't missed by Zach who sent me a look.

'Yeah especially Brad, I didn't meet him myself but I'm sure Cammie can tell you all about him.'

I gave Zach my best death glare 'Yeah but how about Britney, wasn't she a peice of work, I didn't get much time to talk to her but Zach on the other hand, probably knows her life story, they were like two peas in a pod.'

'Okay,' Macey said slowly glancing at Bex with a confused expression. 'I'm sensing hostility.'

'Pfft, really I have no idea why,' I spat and kept marching ahead. 'Come on or we'll be late.'

**ZACH P.O.V**

The girls walked quickly to catch up to Cammie, they were all talking furiously to each other. And I knew without even trying who they were talking about.

'I wonder what they are saying about us,' Nick sighed as we walked at a slower pace behind them, so they couldn't hear us.

'I wonder,' Jonas said sarcastically.

'Dude what's up with you and Cammie, the tension between you two is thick enough to cut with a knife,' Grant said. 'When we saw you two in the Diner who both looked like you were ready to kill.'

'Oh and what about you and Bex,' I retorted. 'You two aren't exactly lovey dovey at the moment.'

'Which brings us back to what happened,' Nick finished. 'Grant you start.'

Grant gave a long sigh 'Well we met up basically straight away with the people who had the phone we needed and there was this chick...'

'And...' Jonas said.

'She was kinda coming onto me and if I told her to get lost our mission would have failed so I had to go with it.'

'Understandable,' Nick agreeed.

'But Bex doesn't know this,' Grant pointed out. 'She thinks I'm some flirtatious fool.'

'Just tell her,' I said.

'I've tried,' he grumbled. 'She's so damn stubborn.'

'Okay Jonas, Nick your turn,' I said looking at them.

They both groaned 'The girls were just... difficult that's all,' Jonas said.

'And don't even get me started on Macey, that girl is the reincarnation of the devil I swear, she practically flirted with every guy she saw,' Nick growled.

'She so has you wrapped around her little finger,' I scoffed, shaking my head.

'Oh and what about you and Cammie, when we left you two were on the verge of jumping each other, now you both are looking severly pissed.'

'Things got out of hand, lets just leave it there,' I muttered.

'Oh come on man, what happened,' Grant urged.

'It does-'

'SHIT!'

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

'SHIT,' Macey yelled. Her hands were in fists as she stared murderously at the empty car park. 'You have got to be frigging kidding me. Mr Solomon's ass is mine when we get back!'

I paused behind her and my mouth dropped open in shock. This could seriously not be happening. A million thoughts ran through my head at once. Some consisting of 10 ways to decapitate my teacher with a straw and the others screaming in agony at the thought of what was to come.

'What happened,' Zach demanded as I felt his presense behind me.

The girls and I couldn't speak instead we gestured infront of us.

'No, No, No,' Grant chanted. 'He couldn't have, we are only a minute late.'

'He did,' I hissed. 'Just like Mr Solomon said anyone who is late will have to _walk _back. WALK!'

'Well then no point standing here screeching about it,' Nick said, pointedly glancing at Macey. 'We have a long walk home guys.'

'Thank you Captian Obvious,' Macey yelled and began to stalk off towards the boy's school.

'Do you even know where your going,' Nick shouted as he jogged after her.

'Oh Man,' Grant whined rubbing his hand through his hair.

'Oh be a man,' Bex hissed as she whacked him over the head. 'You're not the only on who has to walk back.'

'This wouldn't have happened if you two girls learned to control your temper,' Zach said.

I paused mid step and spun around to face him. 'Excuse me.'

'You heard me. If you and Bex weren't so hard headed we would be in a van at school by now,' Zach repeated back to me, saying each word extra slowly, making my fury flare up even more. 'What were you trying to prove by flirting with Brad, Cammie? He had nothing to do with the mission.'

My face warmed up slightly at the mention of Brad and flirting and because he used my name. 'I was not flirting, I was following by your example and making friends.'

With that I picked up my pace trying to catch up to Bex and Grant who were arguing up ahead.

'You're jumping to conclusions again Gallagher Girl,' Zach said from right beside me. Damn him and his quick pace.

'You know what I don't care.'

'Yes you do, otherwise we wouldn't be having this argument at the moment.'

I opened my mouth to reply but I couldn't think of anything to say. One because he was right, I do care, I care alot about the way he was acting with Britney. And two I knew what ever I would say would only dig me into a deeper hole that I couldn't get myself out of. Zach was known for being observant and he would pick up the double meaning to what ever I would say. So instead I took the easier road and pretended I didn't hear him and sped up.

We were still in town and it was getting darker and colder by the minute. My stomach began to grumble but I pretended like I hadn't noticed.

'I'm starving,' Bex whispered to me as if she read my thoughts.

'I know,' I murmured back. 'This is taking forever by the time we get back, dinner will be over and I will be to tired to do anything.'

'Maybe we could ask the boys to stop and get something to eat?' Liz suggested.

Macey snorted and rolled her eyes. 'Why do we have to ask permission? Lets just go.' With that Macey turned a sharp left down another brightly lit street, towards a row of shops. Bex, Liz and I looked from her retreating form to the boys who were walking up ahead.

'I don't know guys...' Liz whispered sounding unsure.

'I agree with Macey, this will teach them a lesson,' Bex huffed and followed in Macey's footsteps, down the street.

Liz and I traded another glance and shrugged.

'This is going to end badly,' Liz sighed, her hot breath making a little white cloud.

'Yeah but when doesn't it end badly?'

**Zach P.O.V**

'If we keep this pace, we won't get back for another hour,' Jonas informed us.

'This is all the girls fault,' Nick growled, kicking a stone on the ground.

'Come on lets save the blame game for when we get home, right now lets just tell the girls to sped it up, so we can get back faster,' I said.

'Fine.' Grant turned around to yell at the girls but instead stop walking and gasped. 'What the hell...'

I raised my eyebrows and turned back myself only to see an empty walkway behind us.

'They didn't,' Nick groaned in annoyance.

'Oh but they did,' I spat, narrowing my eyes. 'Those idiots.'

'Do they know about all the shit that happens in these streets,' Jonas asked worridly.

'Obviously not otherwise they wouldn't have gone off, now would they Jonas,' Grant said sarcastically.

'Come on,' I ordered and began to walk back. 'We have to find them before they do something stupid or worse... get themselves killed.'

'They are spies,' Jonas reminded me. 'They might not be in to much trouble.'

'It's not the spy part I'm worried about,' I mumbled. 'It's the fact that they look like harmless girls to the naked eye, imagine what a surprise, say a gang will get when they kick there ass. It will put suspisions all over town about our school.'

'They wouldn't do that,' Nick said firmly. 'They would know they would be risking exposing us, so they wouldn't fight back.'

Colour drained from Jonas's face 'Oh God.'

'Exactly,' I said.

**Cammie P.O.V**

'I love, love, love, love Corndogs,' I said happily as I took a bite. The girls and I had stopped at the closest take away shop for something to eat before we died of hunger. If the boys could see us now they would drop dead to the ground in shock at how much we were about to eat.

'Okay so were do you guys want to sit?' Bex asked looking around.

Straight ahead of us was a park, it was dimly lit but looked safe enough. I nodded towards it because my hands were full and the girls nodded in agreement.

'I wonder if the boys have noticed were missing?' I asked taking another bite of my food.

'Probably not,' Macey said as she talked around her hamburger. 'They are so caught up in there little world of men, they wouldn't notice if we paraded around in our underwear.'

'No that they will deffiantly notice,' Bex cut in. 'Why, because there brain function is controlled by there raging hormones.'

I laughed loudly and began to choke on my food, not being able to swallow in time. Bex who was also laughing began to hit my back, in the effort to help me.

'We should have a girls night in when we get back, no thinking about boys or pranks, just us, you know eating crap food and singing to old songs,' Liz said as she rolled onto her back. 'We can finish that highschool music movie to. OH MY GOD, even better highschool musical marathon!!!!'

'NO!!' Bex, Macey and I yelled at the same time then broke down in another round of laughter.

Liz threw her empty wrappers at us and pouted 'You guys suck.'

'Well, well, well, what are 4 pretty girls like you, doing out here at this time of night?'

I felt myself freeze at the unfamiliar voice and slowly turn. Standing behind us were a group of men, men you usually see in movies that are doing drugs and breaking every rule that was ever made and they were staring straight at us. My back stiffened as they slowly moved closer and I gripped the now clean corndog stick in my hand tightly. If worse comes to worse, I could always stab them with it.

'That's for us to know and you never to find out,' Macey said calmly as she eyed them. I noticed her hand edge towards her bag. 'And don't bother joining us your company is not wanted or needed.'

'Besides,' Bex continued. 'Our boyfriends will be here any minute.'

_No they won't, _I thought in my head. I shifted slightly closer to Liz knowing out of all of us, she would be the one who was mostly scared. Whereas Bex and Macey will be pissed for the interruption.

'Well then, we can't have your boyfriend's seeing you with us now can we,' the 'leader' like man said and gave us a smirk. He was muscular I will give you that and really tall but even I could kick his ass, if I had too. The leader of the group nodded to a couple of his gang members signalling something. Something I couldn't understand. 'Do you ladies care to join us for a walk around town?'

'Not,' Bex spat. 'We don't even know you!'

'And that's about to change.'

I jumped up, pulling Liz after me the same time Bex and Macey did. But it was know use we were surrounding. I hadn't even noticed the other men come up behind us.

'Haven't you girls heard not to hang out around parks at night, bad things happen, there are creepy people out there,' the man said walking towards me.

'Like you,' I retorted, crossing my arms. 'You don't scare me and if you think for one second you're taking me or my friends anywhere, think again.'

He laughed. A very loud and obnoxious laugh. 'You think you can fight me little girl.'

'I know I can,' I answered without hesitation.

'Why because your a spy like mummy and daddy?'

My breathing stopped and all blood drained from my face. The girls leaned closer to me, trying to be reassuring. 'W-What did you just say?'

'You heard me Cameron Morgan,' he said never breaking his gaze on mine.

'Who's Cameron Morgan? I've never heard of her before,' I lied.

The man laughed again and roughly grabbed my arm, 'Don't lie to me, I know exactly who you are and I've been looking for you for a very, very long time.'

'Hey get your hands off of her,' Bex shouted and went to kick him but swiftly from behind one of the men, grabbed her foot, swinging it around. In the same fluent movement he kicked out Bex's other leg, causing her to fall harshly to the ground. 'Ommph.'

I stared in shock at what had just happened. These guys weren't messing around and from what that guy just did, they were deffiantly not amateurs in the fighting department.

'Who are you,' I asked turning my attention back to the man. 'Who the hell are you?'

'An old family friend.'

**ZACH P.O.V**

'Christ,' Grant said leaning against a brick building. 'Where the heck did these girls go?'

'Next time we are putting a tracking devise on them,' Nick grumbled.

'Who says there is going to be a next time?' I asked. 'At this rate we will all be in serious shit by the time we get back.'

'Great,' Jonas said sinking to the ground.

We have been searching the girls for at least half an hour and nothing. Sure the town isn't small but this is ridiculous. When I find Cammie I swear to god, I will make her life a living hell. Even as I think that though I can't help have a sense of worry wash over me. We should have found them by now. Damn it Cammie!!

'Come on guys, lets keep looking,' I sighed and turned around the next corner. We were now at the south side of town, not the best place to be at this hour. There was a massive park over this side of town that kids played in during the day and families had pinics in during lunch but at night know one besides the extremely stupid or the gangs themselves went in there. No one can here you scream and it is very dark. The perfect place for murder and I'm not kidding, there has been many crimes that have happened in this park. Just thinking about it makes me cringe. I hope Cammie hasn't gone in there.

'I hate being over here at night,' Jonas muttered looking around cautiously. 'Gives me the creeps.'

'You baby,' Grant teased. 'You can be such a girl sometimes.'

'Shut up,' Jonas hissed and shoved Grant in the side. 'You can be a real dick sometimes as well.'

'Now children, stop fighting,' Nick said mockingly.

I began to tune out there bickering as we continued down the deserted street. My mind going back to my slight fight with Cammie. She hadn't denied that she cared about me flirting with other girls, does this mean she likes me like I like her. Ah! Women! There so complicated to read. I used to think I could read Cammie but something's changed, I can't read her as well as I used to and to make matters worse she is beginning to be able to read me.

I gave an inward sigh and looked up to survey my surrounding. If th girls aren't here I have no idea where they will be. Just when I was about to say we may as well turn around a movement caught my eye. It was sudden and quick, a normal person wouldn't have spotted it, but a spy in the making was another story.

'Guys, stop,' I said holding out my arm.

'What is it?' Nick asked.

'Up ahead, in the park, what do you see?'

The boys turned to the direction I was looking in and took it in. It was hard at first but after a while I could make out figures. The girl's figures, as they were surrounded by a bunch of men. One of them grabbed Cammie by the arm making my fists clench and my eyes narrow. How dare he. Bex went to help Cammie but someone from behind knocked her to the ground.

'That bastard,' Grant growled and went to step forward but I yanked him back.

'Don't you idiot we can't just waltz in you fool. We have to surprise them. Look at all of them and look at us, they are older and double our number.'

Grant looked at me. He looked like he was ready to kill and I knew he would if I let him go but he didn't fight my grip on him anymore.

'What do we do,' Nick demanded looking in the distance at the girls.

A plan began to form in my head and I prayed to god for it to work.

**Cammie P.O.V**

'Let me guess mummy hasn't told you anything about me?' The 'old family friend' inquired. 'Pity, really.'

'Yeah what a tragedy,' I sneered trying to yank my arm away again.

'You have quite the attitude don't you, like your father,' he observed.

I stared at him biting on my tongue so I didn't ask the question I longed to. I couldn't give anything else away to this man, who seemed to know everything about me.

I kept silent but didn't look away from him. _Hurry up Zach and save me like you usually do._

'Watch the clothes buddy, they are worth more then your education,' Macey hissed. I turned around to see a man trying to grab her. Liz was already being held by a man and Bex was still on the ground, silently fuming.

'Let my friends go,' I demanded.

'And why would I do that?' He questioned.

'Because obviously you don't want them, you only want me, so what's the point in holding them hostage too?'

He gave me a dangerous smirk and began to walk absentmindedly around me. Circling me like some predetor.

'Let me see if I let them go they will run back to school, telling them what happened and in no time at all people will be out looking for you, making my life a little bit more harder. Do you agree?'

I swallowed and bit my lower lip. It was true and not matter what I said, we both knew it wouldn't change a thing.

'Then what are you going to do with us?'

'Now there is the ultimate question, what shall I do with you,' he mused still circling me. He apused slightly for a moment and placed his arm over my shoulders. I tried to wriggle out of his grip but it only made him pull me even more into his side. 'Well if you are co operative I might consider letting you go.'

_No you won't, _I thought darkly.

'Otherwise I will kill your friends in front of you, then slowly and painfully kill you as well.'

'Lovely,' I spat elbowing him in the side. His grip loosened and I was able to get in another punch to the face before one of his men pounced on me, knocking me over. I fell down next to Bex and grimaced as my back hit the hard ground.

'Hey how's it doing down here,' I mumbled.

'Awesomely, if we ever see the boys again, I vow never to ditch them again, heck I will even kiss Grant,' Bex said smiling slightly.

'I know what you mean,' I replied then faced the man towering over me. 'Some family friend you are, you psycho. Since either way from what you just told me, you will kill me I might as well make your life a living hell, starting now. Anyway are you going to move us anytime soon, I'm quite over the whole interrogation in the park thing.'

The man glared at me but turned to his men to set out orders. I smirked dispite myself and rolled my eyes. I must have wounded his ego. Ah! Men!

'I wish I never had that fight with Zach,' I whispered to Bex. 'It was stupid I should have just listened to him.'

'It's amazing how we realize this when it's to late,' Bex grumbled. 'Ironic really.'

'Okay up you two get,' a new man said to us. He was down right ugly with missing teeth and a dirty face. Not to mention he smelt like cigarettes.

'Ew, don't touch me,' Bex said jerking away. 'I'll get Rabies.'

The man glared at her and sneered, 'Watch your mouth girl because when you're alone, you will regret it.'

'Oh really, how so,' Bex insisted getting up by herself.

'Because you won't have anyone to help protect you from me.'

'Yes she will,' A familiar voice said.

**Zach P.O.V**

'Now,' I ordered and came out from behind a tree. The men were on the move and this was our only chance to get the girls and run. Grant went straight to Bex like I told him to and Nick and Jonas went to Macey and Liz, leaving me to handle Cammie.

'Yes she will,' Grant grounded out to something I didn't hear. He kicked the guy next to Bex straight in the back and sent him head first into the ground, knocking him out.

'Grant,' Bex cried happily, practically flinging herself onto him.

'No time guys, reunions and thank yous later, now we run,' I said and grabbed Cammie's hand. 'Don't let go of each others hands, and scream if something happens. Guys you know what to do'

With that we ran. I could here the footsteps running behind me and tightened my grip on Cammie's hand. The boys and I planned to run straight to the busiest street in town where we would lose them in a crowd and get a hotel room to hide out in until morning. Hopefully the school will realize something is up and come looking for us. _Hopefully._

I pushed my self to run faster, Cammie keeping up to me, her steps in sync with mine. She has no idea how relived I am to have her beside me, to have her hand in contact with mind, knowing she is safe. Does this girl know how close she was to giving me a heart attack. I swear any where she goes danger follows, it is ridiculous. As soon as we are safe she and I are having a serious talk.

'There catching up,' she gasped as she took in deep breaths.

'It's okay we will be fine, not far to go, see up ahead that's where we will be safe,' I panted, giving her hand a squeeze.

'I trust you,' she said giving me a soft smile.

Cammie and I were at the back of the group, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Nick and Macey were ahead of us. I felt myself get worried that if they caught up we will be the first to go and Cammie will be in even more danger. I should have made her run at the front since she is who they want.

Liz and Grant made it to the street taking a shape right Macey and Nick soon following. Bex and Grant were only slightly ahead of us and were just about to turn. This is it we can do this. Then I felt a shape pain shoot through my shoulder.

'Ow, Shit,' I hissed, closing my eyes momentarily.

'What? What is it?' Cammie demanded her voice laced with worry.

'Pain,' I mumbled and opened my eyes. 'Come on.'

Something hit the wall beside me as I ran past it and turned the corner. A bullet. They had guns. _Why didn't they use them earlier?_ I wondered. They probably wanted us alive for randsom or something, who knows. As we came out onto the busy sidewalk, Cammie and I slowed our sprint to a very quick walk, so know one would suspect anything. My shoulder felt numb with pain and something was oozing down my back. Blood, I knew straight away that I had been shot.

'Where are we going,' Cammie asked trying to catch her breath. We pushed through people trying to blend in. The others were lost in the crowd already.

'A hotel near here, we will crash there until morning.'

She nodded and walked closer to me peering at my shoulder. I watched as her eyes widened and she stifled a yell of shock.

'You've been shot!'

'I'm fine,' I assured her.

'Bull! Look at all the blood,' she said loudly causing people to look at us weirdly.

'Shh, keep your voice down. Fine, here's the deal you drop the topic now and I will allow you to tend to it when we get to the hotel, Deal?'

She gave me a sour look but nodded anyway 'Deal.'

I turned slightly to look over my shoulder behind me. I couldn't see anyone following us, none of the men which allowed me to sigh in relief. 'That was to close.'

'Tell me about it,' Cammie agreed. 'You boys took your sweet time getting to us.'

'Well if you girls hadn't wondered off in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation now would we,' I retorted. I waited for her to come up with a snappy comment but instead she remained silent.

'I'm sorry,' she said quietly.

I looked at her to see she was looking at the ground, her hair hiding her face.

'I'm such an idiot I should have stopped Macey from leaving not followed her, jeez, you got shot because of me,' she ranted then gave a light sniffle.

'Hey,' I said softly. I pushed her hair behind her ear and turned her face towards mine. 'Don't beat yourself up over it, we are all to blame, we acted immaturely, besides being shot isn't so bad, now I have something to show the girls when I want to impress them.'

She gave me a slight smile and pushed me lightly 'You're such a man.'

I noticed we had stopped walking and grudgingly pulled my face away from hers. 'Coem on we are almost there.'

**Cammie P.O.V**

I just wanted to kiss him. Kiss his pain away. He didn't admit it but I could see the pain in his eyes as we walked into the hotel and he opened the door for me. Such a gentleman. As soon as we entered the others appeared in front of us, holding up a single key. As we entered the room we all began to talk at once.

'OH MY GOD that was scary,' Liz cried hugging me.

'I can't believe that just happened,' Bex said rubbing her head. 'It all feels so surreal.'

'Are you okay?' Nick asked Macey worriedly. Macey grinned up at him and nodded in return.

I pulled away from Liz and pulled Zach straight to the bathroom. 'Now let's see the wound.'

The others didn't follow us, instead I heard them opening the mini bar's door and pulling out food. So when Zach slowly pulled his shirt over his head revealing his hot as body, I was practically hyperventilating. What I would give to rub my... Ahh Stop it! I shook my head as if to erase my thoughts and walked around to Zach's back. I told him to sit on the toilet lid so I could sit on the bench behind him and examine the wound. I opened the cupboards and found a random pair of tweezer and spare toliet paper. I grabbed a towel as well then settled myself behind him. Zach leaned back against the counter I was sitting on, his body resting between my legs. This was the most intimate position we had been in for a while and from what I could tell we will be sitting like this for some time.

'God there's so much blood,' I murmured out loud to myself and began to wipe it away with wet toliet paper.

'I've had worse,' Zach reassured me.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me do it. 'Right and what in praytel was that?'

'Well in Year 8 at the school I jumped of the top of the staircase trying to do a backflip and landed on my arm,' he said. 'And then there was the time were I accidently sedated myself.'

'Wait what,' I said and stopped wiping away the blood. 'How the hell did you manage that?'

'Um, well the formula was in little needle things and I dropped one onto my foot...' he drifted off and shrugged. The shrug caused him to hiss in pain.

'Stop moving,' I ordered and rested my hand firmly on his other good shoulder and continued to wipe. 'Do you think they will find us?'

Zach sat in silence for ages, I would have thought he had passed out if it wasn't for the fact I could see his eyes still opened.

'I don't know,' he finally admitted. 'I really don't know.'

We fell into silence again, not awkward but intense. We both wanted to ask questions but neither wanted to be the first one to do it.

'Who were they,' Zach asked quietly.

'I don't know but-,' I paused and took a deep breath. 'The man he knew me, he knew my name and I think he knew my mother and father. The whole time he was talking all I could think was, does he know what happened to my father? Is he really dead? But I couldn't ask, I was to scared, he already knew so much about me.' I swallowed loudly and began to blink back tears. 'Zach I'm scared.'

Zach must have sensed the tone because he spun around and gently pulled me to him. Before I knew it I was straddling his lap and my face was buried into the crook of his neck. My tears finally spilling over. 'How - How did that man know where I was? Why hasn't my mum told me about him?' I sobbed.

Zach smoothed my hair soothingly and pulled me closer to him. I felt like a little child in his arms, but I also felt safe, safer then I should since there are a random group of men out to get me.

'I knew you would save me,' I mumbled into his bare skin. He was so warm. 'You always do.'

He chuckled at that because I felt his chest vibrate under me. 'You really scared me Cammie. You know that right. When we couldn't find you I nearly had a panic attack and when I saw you surrounded by those men...' He took in a deep breath.

'I'm so sorry,' I apologized again.

'Stop it,' he said pulling my face back. 'There's nothing to be sorry for, we all make mistakes.'

He was so close, his lips were so close I could feel his warm breath coming out from between them. I sudden urge washed over me. My heart picked up in speed and my breathing quickened. This was it. I leaned in closer but never removed my eyes form Zach's. Then... fireworks. His lips met mine half way and my eyes fluttered shut. So soft yet demanding I couldn't help but press in closer to him. His arms wrapped around my waist as I moved closer to his body. My hands mindlessly went to his shoulders to pull his upper body near me.

'Ow,' he gasped on my lips causing me to pull back. I looked from his face to my hand and groaned.

'Dam I'm sorry,' I repeated pulling my hand off his wound.

'I thought I told you to stop it,' he smiled and leaned closer to me again, capturing my lips with his again. I couldn't help but slightly moan in plessure at this and felt myself blush despite myself.

'Hey guys do you - WOAH!'

I resisted the urge to yell in frustration as I pulled away from Zach again to see Grant grinning at us from the bathroom door.

'Next time remember to lock the door,' Zach whispered to me causing me to giggle.

'Um, I just came to say that we are putting on a movie but obviously you're busy so please continue,' he said still grinning as he backed away. As soon as he disappeared to the other room I heard 'Hey Guys guess what.'

I reached over and grabbed the towel from the counter and gently wrapped it around Zach's shoulder trying it firmly. 'That will have to do.'

'It's perfect,' he smiled and stroked my cheek. 'Thank you.'

'Don;t thank me I got you shot in the forst place remember.'

'How could I foget.'

I reluctantly got up and help my hand out for him as well. He grabbed it firmly and stood pulling me to him, trading the hand holding for hugging me to him.

'Ready for the onslaught of questions,' he breathed in my ear.

'Pumped!'

**For such a long time to update I made it a long chapter. Please Review and if there is any spelling mistakes i am very sorry, it is 12 atm and i have to wake up at some ungodly hour tomorrow... joy -.- PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. together

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

CAMERON MORGAN, what the hell were you trying to pull, you have some explaining to do,' my mother yelled as she came down the grand stair case at Blackthorne.

'Oh, I have some explaining to do,' I said darkly crossing my arms. 'I could say the same thing to you, when were you planning on informing me we had a weird family friend whose mission in this life and most likely the next IS TO KILL ME!!!'

My mother stopped mid step and stared at me speechless. Mr Solomon looked at both of us and then stopped on my mum 'Racheal-'

'Cameron what are you talking about,' she asked flatly cutting off Mr Solomon.

'What am I talking about, well, hmmm, let's see, a creepy ass guy and his creepy ass gang attacked us last night, almost killing us by the way and shot Zach, then, well here's the best part he knew everything about me. My name, about you and dad, christ he even knew where I was. If it wasn't for Zach and the other guys I'd either be dead or being tortured as we speak and I WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW WHY! Do you realize how angry and upset I am right now, what else are you keeping from me mum? Does this guy have anything to do with dad's death? Is dad EVEN DEAD!!!'

I stopped to take some deep breaths and felt Zach's hand wrap around mine that were currently fists at my side. He must have sensed my sudden urge to hit something, and hard.

'Cammie, please let's talk about this upstairs in the office,' my mother said softly, gesturing me over to her but I just shook my head.

'Why bother, you'll just lie to me or not tell me everything I need to know, so what's the point.'

With that I turned and walked back out the way I came.

**ZACH P.O.V**

_'Ready for the onslaught of questions,' I murmured in her ear._

_'Pumped!' Cammie smiled but I could tell she was nervous. I grabbed her hand and lead us out of the bathroom to where our friend's were sitting. They turned to us as we entered all grinning like fools, I silently prayed this would be over quickly. Dam Grant, I thought sourly._

_'Soo...' Bex said but drifted off. She was biting down on her lower lip trying to stop herself from laughing._

_'Go on,' Cammie sighed, falling onto a nearby chair, dragging me down with her. 'Let it all out.'_

_'I KNEW IT, I KNEW, I TOLD YOU CAMMIE, GOD I'M GOD,' Bex screeched, pointing at Cammie. 'I TOLD YOU, YOU LOVE HIM.'_

_I turned to Cammie who was blushing like mad and glaring at her friend. 'Shut up Bex,' she hissed out and pegged a pillow at her._

_'Awww is somebody embarressed,' Bex laughed._

_'You're just jealous because I've made a move and you haven't,' Cammie smiled, her eyes quickly flickering to Grant. I sniggered from next to her at her observation._

_'Haven't made a move?' Grant repeated clearly confused. 'Who are you making a move with?'_

_'No one,' Bex said quickly and looked the other way._

_'Pfft,' Macey snorted._

_'Oh like you can talk,' Bex snapped then looked thoughtful. She casually turned to Macey 'You know it's a proven fact that when someone likes you or you like them you tend to fight and pick on each other more then you would anyone else.'_

_She purposely then looked at Nick then slowly back to Macey 'I think they're right.'_

_I coughed to hide my sudden urge to laugh as Cammie buried her face in my chest, her body shaking with laughter._

_'Is that so,' Macey grounded out._

_'Guys,' Liz said nervously. 'Let's be mature about this.'_

_'Fine,' Macey shrugged. 'I, because I'm mature, won't say that Bex has the serious hots for Grant and Liz has a massive crush on Jonas because that would be an immature thing to do.'_

_The room fell silent and I couldn't help it anymore I cracked up laughing, Cammie soon following. _

_'I think were off the hook,' I whispered to her._

_'WELL, because I'M not immature I won't tell Nick right now, how much you still like him and want to get back together...'_

_'You still like me,' Nick said in surprise._

_'No, well, umm... DAM YOU BEX!' Macey shouted looking flushed._

_'Hey look food and a show,' Cammie muttered reaching over to grab a bag of popcorn. 'This is way better then T.V.'_

_'I couldn't agree more.'_

_'Do you think, if all this didn't happen, and you weren't shot and everything was still normal, we wouldn't have admitted our feelings?' Cammie asked turning to me. _

_'I-I honestly don't know Gallagher Girl,' I admitted. _

_She nodded her head and looked back to the scene in front of us._

_'But I do know that I wouldn't go for any other girl besides you.'_

_Her face immediantly lite up in a smile 'Me either.'_

_'You wouldn't go for any other girl,' I joked._

_She shoved me playfully 'No you idiot, I wouldn't go for any other guy.'_

_'Good because I would have killed him.'_

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

As I sat under a large tree in the gardens I thought back over everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. Attacked, Shot at, Kissed a guy who I really really like, Told off my mother, Ran away again to cry....

'Cammie,' A voice called ffrom nearby.

I closed my eyes and begged for the person to not find me but unfortunatly God wasn't on my side today, surprise, surprise.

'Cammie I have been looking for you everywhere,' my mother said.

I continued to study the bush in front of me with great intrest as I felt her sit down beside me.

'You have every right to hate me right now, I understand this but I did it to protect you,' she began softly. 'That man who attacked you was in fact a friend of your father's, they met ages ago on one of his first missions. I didn't know him well myself but from the couple of times I met him, I felt as if there was something off about him. On your father's last mission, that man was his partner, well he was supposed to have been.'

My head shot up to face her, my mouth suddenly dry 'Supposed to have been?'

My mother gave a sigh and looked at me. For the first time I noticed my mother looked worse for wear. Her eyes were teary and she looked beyond stressed.

'He betrayed your father at the last minute, the reports say he was working undercover for the enemy.'

My breathing caught in my throat as I stared at my mother. Oh My God was the only reasonably coherant thought that was running through my head. We sat in silence both lost in our own thoughts, I didn't realize until she started wiping them away, that I was crying.

'Oh Cammie I'm sorry,' she whispered, pulling me closer to her. 'Now do you see why I didn't tell you.'

'S-So is dad dead?' I asked.

'I don't know sweetie, I just don't know.'

'What did he want with me? What could I possibly give him?'

I looked at my mother through my teary eyes, looking, hoping she had the answers. But she just looked down at me shaking her head, her own tears running down her cheeks. 'I don't know.'

My head fell back onto her shoulder as I sniffled and tried to stop my sobs 'What is his name? The guy who attacked me and betrayed dad.'

'Connor, Connor Barkly.'

With that I knew everything in my life was about to change.

**ZACH P.O.V**

_'Zach wake up,' A peaceful voice said, bringing me out of my sleep. 'Zake, WAKE UP!' The voice slowly grew louder as I felt my body being shaken. 'ARGH! That's it!'_

_I chuckled sleeply knowing I had won and rolled over. Now, back to my dream..._

_'AHH!' I yelled jumping up into a sitting position. I looked down at my now soaked clothes then at the culprit behind it. Cammie stood there with a cup in her hand and an innocent expression on her face._

_'You wouldn't get up,' was all she said and turned around._

_'Oh your going down,' I said calmly getting up to walk over to her but she had other ideas. She took off running to the only bedroom and slammed the door closed with me banging repeatedly on it. _

_'Cammie open the door or else...' I threatened._

_'Dude it's no use, all the girls are in there,' Grant groaned walking into the kitchen. 'Why is there never any food.'_

_'We have to get back to school there probably flipping out cause we aren't back yet,' Jonas said from the table._

_'And that's when we point out the simple fact that they left us!' Nick grunted. 'That and we had to save 4 hot chicks from old horny men.'_

_'Dude ew,' Grant said hitting Nick._

_'Do you think someone is in town now, looking for us?' I wonder out loud as I walk over to join them. _

_They shrugged 'Well if they are we should hurry up and start leaving,' Jonas said._

_The door behind us clicked as it opened to reveal Bex, Macey, Liz and Cammie looking ready and refreshed._

_'So ready to go,' Bex asked._

_We all nodded and began to get our stuff together. Cammie came over to me and gave me a hug causing a bit of my tension to ease away. 'Morning Sunshine.'_

_'I'm still going to get you back you know.'_

_She just grinned 'We'll see.'_

_'Gag me,' Macey said, rolling her eyes. 'You two are worse to watch then my parents.'_

_Cammie poked her tongue out and turned to me 'She's so jealous.'_

_'I am not!!'_

_Cammie just laughed and intwined our fingers so we were firmly holding hands 'Let's roll!'_

_As we left our hotel for the first time since the attack, everything seemed normal. People were scurrying to there job and pushing and shoving to cross busy roads. The 8 of us had to stay close otherwise we would lose eachother easily. When we reached the end of the street and turned the corner, the crowd slowly began to disappear as we headed for the outskirts of town._

_'Looks like we're walking back,' I informed them. I looked around for a car or any sign that someone from school was here for us but found none._

_'Peachy,' Bex said. 'I'm tired, sore and have the biggest head ache in history and to top it off I have to walk miles to go back to stupid school to get in trouble.. FABULOUS!'_

_Grant cracked a smile at her rant and lazily drapped an arm over her shoulder 'Just think of it this way, you're spending more time with me.'_

_Bex glared and elbowed him hard in the side 'Don't get cocky with me,' was all she said but didn't bother to remove his arm._

_'My mum's going to go nuts when I get back,' Cammie said biting her lip. 'Promise me you'll stop me if I try to do anything stupid like this again.'_

_'Of course I will,' I promised. _

_'How much trouble do you think we will be in?' _

_'No idea.'_

_'Great,' she said sarcastically._

_'Guys!' Liz squealed jumping up and down and pointing ahead. 'I see a car!!!'_

_Jonas held her down by the shoulders as she stumbled a bit but was laughing at her all the same. Sure enough in a matter of seconds the car came to a screeching halt next to us and the dark tinted windows rolled down. We all came face to face with Mr Solomon and he was anything but happy to see us._

That all happened 3 hours ago, including the fight Cammie had with her mum and her running back outside into the gardens. Before I could chase after her Mr Solomon had taken us to an empty classroom to ask us exactly what happened, Dr Steve joining him. They both agreed under our unforseen circumstances we would be off the hook but that didn't mean we weren't going to be in trouble.

'Those men you saw,' Mr Solomon said. 'Are spies. Spies wanted for murder, kidnapping, those guys you saw are the spies that two time people and play for the winning team, whether it is bad or good.'

We sat all traded glances with each other not knowing what to say.

'Now that they know what you look like if they see you again they'll take you out. You guys are in danger.'

Mr Solomon and Dr Steve looked at us blankly. 'All of you can go to lunch, Zach come with me to the sick room, we need to check out your wound.'

I nodded and followed Dr Steve out of the room. We were in serious shit.

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

When we both decided we no longer looked like crying emotional wreaks, mum and I agreed to head back for lunch. As we walked through the doors some people stared at us curiously but kept walking to the hall, others stopped and openly stared.

'Why are the looking at us like that?'

My mum gave me a pity look 'When you all didn't come back last night at dinner we asked if anyone knew anything.'

'Didn't Mr Solomon tell you that if we weren't in time we would be left behind.'

'Yes, but it wouldn't have taken that long to come back,' she said.

'Oh,' was all I said.

The moment I walked into the lunch room noise died down slightly. I scanned the room trying to ignore all the faces.

'Cammie,' Bex called, waving her hand.

I looked at mum and she nodded her head, 'We will all talk later about everything.'

I smiled slightly at her and gave her a hug then quickly made my way over to the table. My heart sank when I noticed Zach wasn't there. As if reading my thoughts Bex rolled her eyes.

'He's just getting his wound checked out you ninny.'

I laughed lightly and sat next to her 'Does anyone else feel like some zoo exibit?'

'Yes,' Liz cried stabbing at her food. 'It is so annoying. Tina came over before asking a bizillion questions all at once.'

'But I told her to get lost,' Macey told me proudly.

'Because that's the Macey we all know and love,' Nick added scruffing up her hair.

'Hey, hey, don't touch the hair,' she warned hitting his hand away.

As I watched my friends being idiots I felt something grab me around my waist and jumped in surprise.

'Hey Gallagher Girl,' Zach said sliding into the seat next to me but not letting go of my waist. When I turned to him he was watching me in amusment, obviously my jumping in surprise made his day.

'Blackthorne Boy,' I nodded curtly.

'You going to ask me how my battle wound is?' He asked.

I smirked at him 'Battle wound eh.'

'Yes and thanks to you it will heal in no time.'

'Must have been the kiss,' I teased.

He looked at me intensly and slowly began to lean forward.

'So what are we going to do about the gang of killers that is after us,' Bex said snapping me out of my little bubble of Zack and me.

I sighed and gave him a look to say later 'Well my mum said she has no idea why that guy is after me and he was a friend of my dads, he was there when he-'

I broke off and looked down.

'Oh,' Liz said softly. 'Cammie I'm sorry.'

I shrugged half heartedly and gave a watery smile 'All I know is his name is Conner Barkly and when I see him again I will kill him.'

'We will kill him,' Bex corrected me.

I gave her a questioning look.

'Apparently according to Dr Steve and Mr Solomon, we like you are in deep shit,' Zach infomed me.

'So really, we're all in this together,' Macey finished.

'Like the song,' Liz chipped in grinning.

Macey and Bex groaned at her but I just laughed. Looking at them all there I couldn't help but smile. Sure we are in danger that might lead to our death but hey, as long as I'm still with my friend's and we are fighting this together, I might just make it through.

'What are you smiling at?' Zach questioned eyeing me suspiciously.

'About how lucky I am,' I answered.

**LOVING the reviews ;) And I'm back at school tomorrow WOO! -.- not. **


	12. training

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

'And to think I could be sleeping right now,' Macey groaned collapsing on the floor in the gym. Her hair was in a messy ponytail with strands falling over her face. She wore, like the rest of us, sweat pants and a tank top. This was the worst I've ever seen Macey dressed and without even a bit of make up on her face, but who was I to talk, I properly looked ten times worse.

'Now Miss McHenry, this is no time for relaxing,' Mr Solomon said sternly.

'Who's relaxing,' Macey cried. 'Can you not see the sweat pouring off my forehead?'

Mr Solomon didn't bother answering instead he walked silently to the middle of the room and turned around to face me. 'Now Miss Morgan it is your turn.'

I couldn't help but gulp as I watched Mr Solomon move with a certain stealth any person, spy or not, would be jealous of.

'Another fact for you girls to remember,' he began not breaking his gaze from mine, 'Is that you should never stand still.'

Then he lunged towards me.

**ZACH P.O.V**

'Up you get boys, the sun is shining, it's a brand new day and the start of your intense training,' a familiar man's voice yelled in the room.

I groaned and shoved my head under my pillow.

'No, No Zachary, up now!'

I felt the blankets get tugged off me as the pillow disappeared from on top of my head. I opened my eyes and curled my hand into a fist ready to beat the person who woke me up but stopped when I saw D.R Steve grinning at me.

'What the…' I mumbled still slightly out of it and sat up.

'Training starts in 5 minutes, be down in the foyer by then,' D.R Steve instructed then walked out the room without waiting for a response.

'Training,' I said to the empty space where my teacher was once standing. 'What training?'

'Better be bloody good training to wake me up at… 5:30!!' Grant yelled clearly horrified. 'You have got to be … is this some king of sick joke!'

'Shut up,' Nick grumbled throwing a pillow at Grant. 'No yelling before 6.'

'Hey where's Jonas?' I asked as I glanced around the room. His bed unlike mine or Nick's and Grant's, was empty and already made.

Nick raised his head slightly and frowned 'I don't know, maybe he's –'

The bathroom door swung open as a fully dressed and wide awake Jonas walked out, looking refreshed and showered. I watched in silence as he dumped his PJs on the bed and began to put on his shoes. When he glanced up to see us all watching him and smiled and waved. 'Good morning guys!'

'What the hell,' Nick said frowning even more as he watched Jonas.

'Dude, how can you be so cheery at this hour, you just woke up,' Grant said with a stupified look on his face. Grant was even slower in the morning, believe it or not.

'I was already up before D.R Steve came in,' Jonas shrugged.

'At 5:30 in the morning?' Grant questioned.

Jonas nodded 'Yep, everyday.'

'Just when I thought you couldn't get any weirder…' Grant drifted off shaking his head.

'Actually getting up at this hour helps you to prepare yourself for the day ahead, so you can remember more things in detail because you are already actively awake,' Jonas stated.

Nick, Grant and I stared at him in silence.

'Right,' I said sceptically, getting out of the warmth of my bed. 'Whatever floats your boat.'

'I hate morning people,' Nick muttered rolling over.

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

Duck, Dodge, Punch, Block, fall…wait fall, Shit.

For the eighth time that morning Mr Solomon kicked my ass and sent me flying face first into the mat, which supposedly helps decrease the painful impact of the ground but I beg to differ. I wasn't the only one getting my ass kicked though Macey, Bex and Liz also seemed to suck when it came to sparring off with Mr Solomon, especially Liz. Liz somehow managed to take herself out without Mr Solomon having to move, it was quite comical.

'Not bad Miss Morgan you are getting better.'

I snorted at Mr Solomon and rolled my eyes 'Oh really if I'm getting better then why do I have another bruise on my butt!'

'Lack of experience,' he smiled. 'Okay it is now 7 go get cleaned up and have breakfast and I expect you back here after classes, DON'T be late.'

'Sir, yes sir,' Macey shouted and saluted him as he walked out.

'This is bull crap,' Bex said as she grabbed her water bottle. 'Early starts, late finishes, training with that freak who could take out a bunch of sumo's without trying, I don't think I will make it to see my 17th birthday.'

'It's not that bad,' I tried to reason but immediately stopped when the girls turned to give me Are – You – Serious looks. 'Okay it totally sucks but what can we do about it, mum said it is for our own safety.'

'No she said we either get up and do this or spend the rest of our time at this school in detention while still doing this,' Liz clarified.

I sighed loudly and wiped the sweat away from my forehead as I remembered the surprise wake up call this morning.

'_**Black dress, with the tights underneath,  
I've got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth.  
And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need.  
She's got money from parents in a trust fund back east.'.**_

'_So this is what teenage girls sing along to these day,' I heard my mother say loudly over the music._

_**Tongues, always pressed to your cheeks.  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth.  
Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fucking scared of him.**_

'_Arg, Mum, what are you doing here!' I cried as she yanked open the curtains to the room. The sun beamed into the room directly into my eyes making me groan in pain. _

'_It's 5:30,' I heard Bex yawn next to me. 'Sleeping time.'_

'_No, girls get up now, you have to begin your training today,' my mother said sternly._

'_What training,' Liz questioned rubbing her eyes. 'Classes don't start for another…'_

'_2 and a half hours,' Macey finished for her._

'_Exactly,' my mother agreed. 'Now you either get up now and get to training or you spend the rest of your time here in detention while still doing this training, take your pick.'_

'_I choose the option that involves me getting more sleep,' Macey said, rolling away from the sunlight. _

'_Then I suggest you get up now, you have 5 minute.' With that my mum left._

'_Have you ever woken up knowing it is going to be a shithouse day?' Bex asked, talking to no one in particular._

'_Yeah,' I answered._

'_Well, today is going to be one of them.'_

_**Don't trust a ho.  
Never trust a ho.  
Won't trust a ho.  
'Cuz a ho won't trust me.**_

'I hurt in places I didn't even know existed,' Macey pouted as we walked through the main doors into the foyer. Around us student were dressed in their school uniforms looking happy and ready for the new day of classes. They laughed as they greeted each other and some even gave us curious looks, most likely wondering what the hell we were doing covered in sweat and wearing casual fighting clothes this early in the morning.

'Lucky people got to sleep in,' Bex grumbled as we walked passed the food hall.

My stomach began to make rumbles as I breathed in the smell of bacon and pancakes, I could feel drool forming in my mouth. 'Hurry up guys, I'm starving, I call shower first.'

'No way,' Macey shouted as I took off running up the stairs. 'Cammie get back here!'

'Fine first one to the shower gets in first,' I called back, grinning. 'Besides you take forever.'

'I do not!'

**ZACH P.O.V**

'_Now you boys are all here because the training we are offering kids your age are not enough to keep you out of danger if the worst was to happen,' D.R Steve said. He looked deadly serious as he spoke not a hint of humour in his eyes. 'The men you saw in the park are professional spies and especially professional fighters. Compared to them you are ammeters, not knowing all the proper blocking, disarming, attacking or even fighting techniques. There are hundreds of ways to do all these things and I can guarantee you those men properly know them all.'_

_I heard Jonas gulp next to me._

'_This is why The Headmaster, Mr Solomon and myself find it important that you have double the amount of time training in both fighting and other areas you might need to learn, for safety measure,' D.R Steve said then paused, flashing us a brief wary smile. 'I wish I could tell you this isn't as serious as we are making it out to be but it is. You all have to give 110 percent in what you do for now on and listen to every bit of advice any teacher gives you because you will never know when you might be able to use it.'_

'Zach dude,' Grant said, elbowing me in the side. 'You've been staring at that bacon piece for the last 5 minutes, what's on your mind?'

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and ran a hand through my already messy hair 'Just going over this morning in my head, everything still feels so surreal.'

'Not for me,' Nick said, shovelling more food into his mouth. Ever since we got into the food hall he had piled his plate full of food and claimed he was 'a growing boy that needed energy to burn'. 'The pain I am feeling is defiantly not surreal, who would have thought D.R Steve was half ninja?'

'He isn't,' I said rolling my eyes.

'He may as well be with the moves he has,' Nick shrugged.

_I watched as D.R Steve showed us a disarming move on Grant. He was so quick that I almost couldn't catch what he had done, almost._

'_Now boys,' D.R Steve said still holding a struggling Grant with one hand. 'These moves I'm showing you are something most kids won't learn until the age of 20.' He released Grant who rubbed this wrist and came back over to us to sit down. _

'_His grip is like iron,' Grant whispered to me._

'_Now next victim,' D.R Steve said cheerfully. _

_I slowly got up and his eyes brightened. 'Zach, brave boy. Now The move I am about to do on Zach will not only disarm Zach if he was holding a weapon but it will also allow you to knock him out if done right.'_

_My eyes widened as I stared at D.R Steve._

'_Don't worry I will stop before you pass out.'_

'_Oh that's reassuring,' I muttered._

'_It's quite simple and sufficient when done correctly just twist.' I felt my arm dislodge slightly as I ended up kissing the floor. 'Then locate a certain nerve and when you find it…' Pain began to surge throughout my back in a millisecond. I felt my muscles tighten as I tried to struggle then my whole body became numb. 'Place as much pressure on the nerve point as you feel is necessary. The more pressure the quicker they pass out leaving you time to escape.'_

_The pain stopped as soon as it came as I got lifted off the ground. _

'_Well done, Zach,' D.R Steve said, patting me on the back._

'Penny for you thoughts,' a voice I had come to love hearing asked.

I turned to see Cammie sitting next to me, her hair was wet indicating she had just showered and her eyes had dark rings meaning she had also endured an early morning wake up call.

'How about a dollar and a kiss,' I smirked.

Cammie rolled her eyes but smiled shyly.

'So how was all of your mornings?' Liz asked peeking at Jonas in the corner of her eye. She had chosen to sit next to him and was blushing slightly at their close proximity, Jonas mirrored her emotions exactly. I couldn't help but smile at Jonas and his first crush.

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

I looked at the boys waiting for them to answer Liz's question. We all knew that they had endured the same morning we had; I could see it in Zach's tired eyes. He didn't have his usual cocky spark, that and Mr Solomon told us when we began our training.

'_This sucks,' Bex said as we sat in the gym. 'It is still dark clearly signalling it is time to sleep.' _

'_I can barely walk in the early hours of the morning, let alone fight,' Liz cried. _

'_Now girls,' Mr Solomon said as he walked into the room. 'As from now all talking stops unless asking questions to me-'_

_He stopped when Macey raised her hand. _

'_Yes Macey.'_

'_Whose bright idea was it to hold these?'_

'_Mine and the Headmistresses, you girls don't know the full extent of the danger you are in.'_

'_I have a fairly good idea,' I said._

_Mr Solomon gave me a flat look 'From now on, every morning and every afternoon after classes you will be here whether it is with me or someone else, learning new skills and perfecting your old ones. Your lives depend on everything we teach you more then ever from now on.'_

'_No pressure,' Macey grumbled then raised her hand again._

'_Yes Macey.'_

'_What about the guys they were there too and I don't see them sitting here.'_

'_I can guarantee you the boys will be getting trained as well.'_

'_Where,' Macey asked but Mr Solomon ignored her. _

'_Enough questions it is time to start.'_

'It was interesting,' Nick said vaguely still eating. Macey was eyeing him in slight disgust but underneath I could tell she was impressed he could stomach all that food.

'Oh really,' Bex said raising her eyebrow. 'Define interesting.'

'Repeatedly getting our asses handed to us by D.R Steve,' Grant ranted then got a dark look on his face. 'At 6 in the morning.'

'Oh poor baby,' Bex mocked stroking his hair. 'Do you need to have a cry, here you can cry on my shoulder.'

'Sarcasm not needed or wanted,' Grant glared.

'Well at least you didn't have Mr Solomon,' Macey said, subconsciously rubbing her bruise on her arm. 'He's a freak when it comes to fighting.'

'Trust me when I say D.R Steve isn't any better,' Zach mumbled as he cracked his neck.

'I don't think I'm going to be able to remember everything they teach us plus our normal subjects, the assignments and tests,' Liz began to hyperventilate. 'Oh God I'm going to fail and if I fail I have no future, I cant fight, I'm not a fighter, what if those men come back and I'm to busy studying to remember the moves they taught us.'

'Liz, Liz,' Jonas said gripping her shoulders. 'Calm down, calm down okay, we will help you, I will help you.'

Liz nodded and took deep breaths; her hand came up and held onto Jonas's as if it was a lifeline. 'Your right, I'm perfectly fine.'

'Hey guys, apparently there is a test today in Co Ops,' Tina said from the table next to us.

'What,' Liz screeched. 'I haven't studied.'

I bit back a laugh as Liz began to hyperventilate again. 'Liz, sweetie, you're not in Co Ops.'

'Oh. Oh,' Liz said in realisation, calming back down instantly then blushing at her and Jonas's held hands.

'Shoot, it's time for class,' I sighed watching everyone around us begin to move. 'I'm already exhausted.'

Hands gently touched my shoulders and began to massage 'Hey think of it this way, things can only get better right,' Zach murmured in my ear.

WRONG!!!

**Hey guys long time no writing yes I know you all hate me : ) but on a high note I have the plot for the next 2 chapters which I will guarantee you will be long and updated quickly since I am on holidays. I will try to update a lot to night since I'M going down to Sydney but I swear I will try to update quicker. Please Review, the next chapter will be more action packed ;)**


	13. hacking game

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

'I need caffeine,' Bex said as we walked towards our Co Ops class. 'Lots of caffeine with vodka in it so I have an extra kick to keep me going.'

'How about we just settle for chocolate,' I said pulling out my last Mars Bar I had smuggled into my bag that morning. 'Chocolate is always good for motivation.'

'But bad for those in training,' Mr Solomon's voice said from behind us. The chocolate bar in my hand disappeared after a swift blur of a hand flew over it. 'You girls won't be going to Co Ops today ladies.'

'What,' I said a bit loudly turning to stare at Mr Solomon. 'But you said we need all the training we could get?'

'And that is our chocolate bar,' Bex huffed.

Mr Solomon smiled and tossed the chocolate back and forwards in his hand 'You're right I did tell you that which is why you are coming with me…now.'

'Sounds mysteries,' Bex mumbled following behind him with her arms crossed. 'And we still don't have that bloody chocolate bar.'

'Oh you will get it back Miss Baxter,' Mr Solomon told us. 'When you complete the task I set for you.'

'Task,' I asked speeding up my walk. 'What task.'

'Ah, curiosity killed the cat Miss Morgan.'

'I'm willing to take that risk,' I said. I hadn't noticed until then that Mr Solomon was leading us away from the classroom and closer to the computer labs. The computer labs at spy schools are more then one thousand times better then any at a public school. They have unlimited access to internet files, 3 screen monitors that allow you to do 3 different things at once and dang are those computer chairs comfortable. I can see why Liz spends a lot of time in there.

'Computers,' Bex said eyeing the building. 'Liz should be happy.'

As if taking that as her entrance Liz appeared in front of us grinning madly. 'I'm so excited aren't you excited.'

'I hate technology,' Bex said. 'You can't fully trust it and there are so many glitches that can happen.'

'Unless you know how to by pass them,' Liz argued. 'Computers are the future and a thing of genius; you're just not fully educated properly in using one.'

'Oh Snap,' Macey said coming up behind us.

'Speed it up girls, the boys are already here,' Mr Solomon called from ahead.

'The boys are here?' We all asked in unison.

**ZACH P.O.V**

I stared blankly at the computer in front of me as we waited for the girls to arrive. None of us knew why we were here because D.R Steve said patience is part of the training and not knowing what was to come is part of the fun.

'Ah and here they are,' D.R Steve said jumping up from his seat. I lifted my head to see all 4 girls walk into the room behind Mr Solomon. 'Ladies please come in and sit.'

Just like I hoped Cammie walked towards me and sat down silently in the chair. She flashed me a quick grin before turning back to the two teachers.

'As you know there are many areas in being a spy. Whether you are in the field fighting or behind a computer hacking into files all of these things are equally important,' Mr Solomon began. In the corner of my eye I saw Bex poking her tongue out at a grinning Liz. 'Today we learn the art of technology and how it benefits an investigation. Please sign in to an account, they all will have a file pop up containing endless information to the case you are about to get.'

'Girls you each have the same case file,' D.R Steve said as he handed out a bunch of manila folders. 'Same with you boys so I suggest you pick the best person in this field if you want to win.'

'Win?' I questioned.

'In the real world when it comes to hacking, time is of the essence and usually you are trying to beat 20 other people while you do it. So it only seemed fitting if we made this task into a competition,' D.R Steve answered. 'You all have 1 minute to sort things out with your team.'

'Good luck Cammie,' I whispered in her ear. 'You'll need it.'

I pushed off towards Jonas before she could answer knowing she would be fuming for not getting in the last word. Nick and Grant were already there sitting around Jonas and the computer.

'So we all agree Jonas will be the hacker,' Grant said.

Nick and I nodded in agreement without hesitation as Jonas glanced over to the girls group. 'Oh God they picked Liz.'

The guys and I turned at the same time to see Liz sitting in front of the computer talking quietly to the others.

'This isn't good,' Jonas mumbled. 'She's good, really good.'

'And so are you,' I said firmly. 'Come on you're the best computer whiz I know.'

'But you haven't seen Liz.'

'True,' I said. 'But I have seen you.'

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

'Oh no, oh no, oh no,' Liz chanted. 'They chose Jonas, I watched him once in one of our computer classes he is a god when it comes to computers.'

'A god,' Macey said grinning. 'Interesting describing words Liz, are you sure he is only a god when it comes to computers.'

'Shut up Macey,' Liz hissed, shoving her shoulder.

'Hey you want to make this even more fun,' Bex said glancing over at the boys.

I eyed her curiously and crossed my arms, turning slowly back and forth on my chair 'Depends what is your definition of fun.'

'This,' Bex said then called over to the boys. 'How about we have a bet, what ever group loses has to do a dare the other group decides on.'

'What kind of bet is that,' Grant demanded.

'What are you too scared to take us up on it,' Macey taunted. She was sitting backwards on her chair, with her arms draped over the back lazily, looking at perfect ease. 'Because we all know Liz will kick ass.'

'Ha, I didn't say I was scared I'm just saying it sounds like a girly thing to do,' Grant shrugged. 'And we all know Jonas here is the computer legend.'

'He has a point,' Liz whispered.

'So it's a deal then,' Bex said ignoring her.

The boys traded glances but nodded.

'Deal,' Grant said rolling over to shake Bex's hand. 'I hope you think of something good.'

'Guys is this really necessary,' Jonas asked.

'YES,' Bex and Grant said at the same time.

'Whoa I sense a battle of the sexes here,' I heard D.R Steve say nearby.

I smiled and looked over at Zach who was watching me silently. I raised my eyebrows at him and cocked my head to the side in a questioning way. I was still mad at him for his smartass attitude from before and vowed I would get him back and what better way than making him do something completely stupid at my expense. Talk about black mail right there but if they win… oh god what could they possibly make us do, tell them our darkest secret, make us run around naked at lights out.

'Okay are we ready,' Mr Solomon said breaking me out of my thoughts.

'Are we?' I asked looking over at Liz.

She gave me a nervous look and nodded.

'Come on,' Macey clapped. 'We have an advantage that no boy could ever have.'

'What?' Liz frowned.

'Women's intuition and girl power,' Macey said completely serious..

Bex snorted 'You sound like a hippy feminist.'

'Time starts… Now,' D.R Steve said.

Liz began to type furiously on the keyboard. 'Okay so I'm thinking I will centre my attention on the control unit and then try to hack into its main frame which will hopefully then lead me to the protection wall around the file, once I hack that I will then send the file to a disk for only us to access.'

'Yeah you do that,' Macey said frowning in confusion. 'Whatever it is... that...you said.'

I peered over Liz's shoulder to see a black screen with random digits and letters flashing off it in bright green writing. 'Do you understand that?'

'Of course I'm a computer nerd remember,' Liz muttered, not breaking eye contact from the screen.

'So what should we dare them,' Bex asked smiling faintly. 'It has to be humiliating.'

'And memorable,' Macey added.

'Don't forget beneficial for us in the long run,' I pointed out.

'Guys we haven't even won yet,' Liz interrupted us.

'Yet,' Bex smiled.

**ZACH P.O.V**

'I do not like the smile that is present on Bex's face at the moment,' Grant mumbled. 'That means something bad is going to happen... to us.'

'Calm down,' I whispered. 'Jonas just got past the first barrier.'

'Really, nice going dude,' Grant said rather loudly and was rewarded with a smack over the head by Nick.

'Shut up, we are being incognito, idiot,' he hissed.

'Second walls down,' Jonas muttered.

I looked over to the girls to see them focusing intently at the screen in front of them and from the look on Cammie's face I could tell that they were doing well too.

'Shit, someone else is in the system,' I heard Jonas say bringing my attention back.

'What,' I said looking at the computer. 'What system.'

'The actual school system,' Jonas answered slightly hysterically. He lifted his glasses and wiped his face still typing away with one hand.

'Do you think it's just another class?' I asked 'Or maybe even the girls.'

He shook his head 'No it's an unknown signal.'

'What's it hacking into?' Nick asked.

Instead of answering again Jonas typed furiously bringing up multiple files and going through the data base. 'Oh shit, shit, double shit.'

After being friends with Jonas for years I knew that when he swore it meant something seriously bad was going down.

'They're downloading files,' he said quickly. Before I could ask of what, he began talking again this time louder for everyone in the room to hear. 'Someone is hacking into the student record files and downloading information on the school and its students both Gallagher and Blackthorne.'

'What,' Mr Solomon said alarmed and took 3 steps over to us.

'See this red writing isn't me and I'm not making those files move to that department of the data base,' Jonas explained.

Mr Solomon muttered something in Latin and turned to D.R Steve 'Put this whole school under lock down immediately and get the Headmasters informed of the situation, I'll try to block them out.'

Without hesitation D.R Steve was out the door and gone.

'Jonas try to locate the source of the hacker,' Mr Solomon said sitting in the computer chair next to him. 'Make sure-'

'The signal is coming from inside the school,' Liz's voice said from the other side of the room.

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

My heart pounded in my chest. The second I saw Mr Solomon's shocked and confused face I knew this was not part of the test. My mind instantly set on the idea that my attacker's from town had found me.

'Can you found out where in the school?' Mr Solomon asked urgently as he, himself began to type away.

'I'll try,' Liz said shakily.

'Good. Jonas now you find out what they're taking and try to stop him and I'll set up a defence wall.'

Silence came over the room as everyone waited in anticipation, all you could hear was the rhythmic clicks of the 3 keyboards and the harsh breaths of 8 students and a teacher. I bit my lip as I watched Liz go in and out of files, typing in random codes and pull up a 3-D map of the school.

'Okay now we just need to put in the access code,' she murmured to herself. 'And then... presto, it should co ordinate the location.'

I watched in silence as the computer shifted and changed, zooming in on the Blackthorne School then becoming transparent as it entered its interior. Every second the signal would move closer and closer to the red marker of the hacker.

'They're on the second floor,' I found myself saying out loud as I watched. 'Down the east corridor, turning to the second right and stopping at-'

I cut off what I was saying and jumped out of my chair, the siren of the lockdown was ringing loudly in the room. Without looking back I ran, down the stairs and towards the school.

**REVEIWS :) DUN DUN DUN what will happen next. Stay tuned for next week ;)**


	14. running

**ZACH P.O.V**

As soon as Cammie ran out of the room my mind told my feet to move after her. Despite the yelling of my friends and Mr Solomon I chased after her, through the computer lab door and towards the school.

'Cammie,' I yelled trying to get her attention. 'Cammie stop!'

She didn't turn or even break her run. I watched as she yanked the front door open and disappeared inside. Pushing myself to run faster I jumped up the front steps and pulled the heavy doors open myself. Inside was utter chaos, students ran around as teachers yelled loudly to quiet them down. I felt myself get shoved and hit as I stood there looking for Cammie. My eyes zeroed in on a girl pushing her way through the masses of people towards the stairs and began after her automatically.

'Cammie,' I tried to yell again over the roar of the student body but it was no use, all I could do was force my way through as well after her.

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

As soon as I realized where the hacking was coming from I didn't think I just reacted. I don't think I had ever run so fast in my life as I did when I was moving up the steps to the second floor. The corridors up there were clearing out since all the students were to meet in the dining hall, so that just left me to face what was to come alone. While running I noticed a pointy looking object on the wall and quickly yanked it as I passed to use as a weapon, my footsteps became lighter as I slowed down outside the room that was pin pointed on Liz's computer... my room.

I tried to calm my breaths when I noticed the door was open a slither, I couldn't afford the risk of them hearing me, I needed the ultimate advantage of surprise if I wanted to stop them.

'They found our signal,' a man said from inside the room. I stepped closer to the door and let my eye peek through the crack. I chocked back a scream when the tall muscular man turned side on allowing me to see his face. It was _him, _the man that betrayed my father and attacked me in the park, Connor Barkly.

Suddenly feeling less brave I tried to back away but ended up bumping into something firm behind me. My heart gave a jump start as my eyes widened unusually wide. Before I could scream a hand covered my mouth and pulled me against a hard chest.

'Cammie, don't scream, it's just me,' Zach whispered soothingly in my ear. As soon as I heard his voice my body sagged against his warm one in sudden relief. 'Don't ever run away from me again.'

I nodded fiercely since his hand was still covering my mouth and because we had to be quiet. Seeming to realize this Zach quickly let go, moving his hand to my waist and leaning closer to my ear 'Who,' was all he asked.

'The man from the park,' I murmured back and moved my hand to cover his.

'That's not good enough!' A sudden loud voice yelled causing me to jump. 'I need all there information and personal files. There is no way I'm letting these little shits send me to death row by helping the CIA to track me down, especially the Morgan girl. If she is anything like her father she will not stop looking.'

'But boss I-'

A soft clicking of the safety hatch of a gun being removed was heard throughout the room, followed by a deep gulp.

'DO AS I SAY,' Connor said dangerously slow. 'And do it now!'

'We can't let him get those files,' I whispered to Zach.

He looked down at me and nodded then suddenly focused on my other hand holding the pointy object. 'Pass me that.'

I gave him a curious look and handed it over without question. Zach let go of my waist much to my dilemma and lined himself up to the crack in the doorway.

'Get ready to run,' he said then held his arm back over his shoulder as if he was about to throw something. The pointy object (which I now think is some kind of antique pen) glistened in the light before being propelled forward by Zach's fast hand into the room.

**ZACH P.O.V**

Bullseye, I cheered to myself before turning and pulling Cammie into a run. Gun shots began to fire immediately at the door and making holes in the wall across the hallway. I had managed to shatter the screen to the laptop they were using to hack with and hoped it would be enough to keep whatever they wanted out of their hands.

I looked back to see the door being pulled open and two men step out holding their guns in our direction. I grabbed Cammie's hand and pulled her into the nearest room just as a bullet zipped past my ear.

'You found the hacker I see,' a voice said behind us, as I slammed the door closed. I spun around to see Bex and Grant standing on either side of the doorway with random objects in their hands.

'Yeah and there pissed,' Cammie said moving further into the room.

'Quick we have to-'

I cut off when the door got slammed into by what I would imagine to be a man's body trying to open it. The door handle rattled wildly as the person turned it in agitation.

'There's no other exists,' Grant sung nervously eyeing the room.

'Yes there is,' Bex said running to the window.

'Are you crazy,' Grant argued. 'It's a 15 foot drop.'

Bang, Bang, Bang.

'Actually in this case never mind,' Grant corrected himself helping Bex open the window.

'Zach,' Cammie called. 'Help me with this chest.'

I looked over to see Cammie pushing a heavy looking set of draws towards the door to block it. I came up next up and put my arms on either side of her and gave a firm push. Despite the situation I felt my body tingle as it touched hers in a way that made me want to turn her around and kiss her.

'You two come on,' Bex shouted.

The pounding on the door became louder then suddenly stopped. I paused what I was doing and stared at the door in suspision.

'Do you think they're gone?' Grant asked.

'Where is Mr. Solomon?' Cammie said slightly out of breath. 'Shouldn't he be here kicking ass with his killer moves.'

'Shh,' I hissed, stepping closer to the door. My inner senses told me something was up, they wanted us dead and here was there opportune moment to do so...so why give up so easily.

'Zach what is it?' Cammie asked.

A soft beep met my ear as I pressed it against the door. Beep, Beep, Beep, it sounded almost as if they were speeding up as if to signal a countdown...

'Shit,' I cursed in realization jumping back. 'Find cover, NOW!'

I ran over to Cammie and dove on her, tackling her to the ground for safety. Just as our bodies slammed onto the wood floor an ear shattering BOOM erupted in the room, blowing it to peices.

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

I squeezed my eyes shut and held on tightly to Zach as my ears began to ring and debris fell around us. Zach had managed to knock us under one of the 4 poster beds and amazingly out of harm's way. I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly trying to get the dirt out of them. As I looked in front of me I saw a now gaping hole in the front of the room with smoke and black markings around its jagged edges.

Dirt and dust floated all around the room and into my mouth and nose causing me to go into a sudden coughing fit.

'Are you okay,' Zach coughed from beside me.

'Just dandy,' I croaked out, turning over to face him. 'Are you okay?'

'I have a beautiful girl in my arms, why wouldn't I be okay?'

I hit him as hard as I could while being trapped under a bed and tried not to blush while keeping my stern face in place 'Can you please be serious.'

He gave a soft smile 'I'm fine, don't worry about me.'

'How can I not,' I said then suddenly chocked in horror causing me to go into another fit of coughing.

'Christ Cammie,' Zach said in alarm squeezing my free hand. 'If anything I should be the one constantly worrying about you.'

'Bex... Grant,' I coughed out and pushed him.

He seemed to get the idea of what I was saying because he gracefully slid out from under the bed and jumped up. Seconds later a hand appeared from above which I grabbed gratefully. Effortlessly I was tugged out and pulled up by Zach into the now destroyed room.

'Hate to be the person, who stayed here,' Zach muttered then scanned the room. 'GRANT!'

'BEX,' I wheezed out while kicking things out of my way. Nothing in the room was in place or even intact. The wall which the window had once been in was now another giant hole in the wall with a strong breeze blowing through. Everything had a layer of ash and dirt over it and was charcoal black.

'GRANT, BEX,' I yelled again.

'Where down here,' Grant's voice shouted from somewhere far away.

I glanced at Zach who looked equally as confused 'WHERE?'

'Down on the ground you idiots,' Bex yelled.

I walked over to the massive hole and peered down. Sure enough there was Bex and Grant lying sprawled out across the lawn.

'Holy Crap,' Zach laughed looking down next to me. 'You two actually jumped.'

'It was either that or get blown up,' Grant called coughing slightly. 'I choose life!'

Bex leaned over and whacked him in the stomach 'You only jumped because I pushed you.'

'And you only landed without breaking your back because I broke your fall,' he retorted.

Bex smiled slightly at that and tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear 'I know and that was very... gentlemanly of you.'

'You sound surprised by that,' Grant smirked. 'I told you I can be a gentleman.'

I watched in shocked and sheer delight as Bex leant down and gave Grant a kiss on the lips 'Well I believe you now. Thank you.'

When she looked up to smile at me I saw the dreamy faraway look on Grant's face and couldn't help but laugh.

'He's whipped,' Zach chuckled pulling me into his side.

'One couple down only Liz and Macey to go,' I mentally ticked off. 'Should be easy.'

'OH MY GOD,' a new voice squealed from the ground. Liz and the others were running up the lawn to Bex and Grant from the direction of the computer labs all of them yelling things at the same time.

'What the hell happened?'

'OH MY GOD, Bex did you just kiss Grant?'

'Grant you sly dog!'

'That hole must have been caused by a type C class handmade bomb.'

'Are you two okay?'

It was this voice from behind me that caught my attention making me turn away from my friends below me. In the other hole doorway across the room stood my mother and Mr. Solomon both holding guns skilfully, ready for an attack.

'We're fine,' I said stepping out of Zach's hold and walking over to my mother.

She pulled me into a fierce hug as soon as I reached her 'Oh Cammie, why are you always in the middle of situations like these, you're giving me grey hairs girl!'

I laughed into her shoulder and shrugged 'It's in my genes.'

'Well they got what they wanted,' Mr. Solomon said gravely.

'What,' Zach demanded. 'I thought I destroyed the laptop in time.'

Mr. Solomon shook his head and sighed 'Jonas and Liz said they managed to download most of the data onto a device of some kind, you did cut them off before they took everything but they did get a fair amount of information.'

I gulped and pulled away from my mother's grip so I could stare her in the eye 'So what now?'

Staring me in the eye my mum gave me a look of worry. 'We move you 8 into hiding.'

**RECORD! A week to update! Sadly I've been sick all week allowing me to work on stories and stuff instead of doing school work because of my even shorter now attention span. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
